


You Have It Ruff!

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Does Not Know Much About Adopting a Dog, Author Does Not Know Much About Being a Firefighter, Based on writing prompt, Ben Solo Loves his Dog, Ben Solo is a firefighter, Developing Friendships, Dogs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Firefighter Ben Solo, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Story, Modern Era, POV Alternating, Pet Adoption, Prompt Fic, Rey is a teacher, Reylo Modern Alternate Universe, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: Based on a writing prompt from the book "5,000 Writing Prompts."When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 104
Kudos: 191





	1. Alfredo

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alfredo**

****

“Babe, maybe you should get a dog.”

Rey looks up from her bowl of pasta and locks eyes with her friend, Rose. It’s Italian night at Rose’s, a weekly ritual they’ve set in place since they were in college. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Rey raises a brow quizzically at her friend. 

“Why do I need to get a dog?” Rey asks, her mouth still partially full with half-chewed pasta. 

Rose takes a sip from her wine and shrugs. “It’s been over two months since you and Chris broke up,” she begins, causing Rey to put down her fork and groan out loud. 

“For the last time Rose, I am _fine_.” Rey declares, a little too defensively. “I’m just not ready to see anyone right now, that’s all.”

Rose nods, a little too much like a therapist analyzing their client. “That may be the case but you’ve completely turned yourself into a hermit.” Rey opens her mouth to protest but is instantly cut off, “Babe, aside from going to work and having Italian night at my place, when’s the last time you’ve actually gone _out_ _out_?” 

Rey doesn’t need to think long and hard about this, because she knows the answer and she hates the fact that Rose is right. Two months ago, when she and Chris were still a thing. That’s the last time she went out. 

For starters, Rey has always been an introvert. Her ex Chris on the other hand, had been the complete opposite. He was a social butterfly. He was friendly, charming and made people laugh, which why it came as no surprise that from weekdays to weekends, the man was _always_ invited to outings. 

_“Hey babe, my co-worker Gina’s baby shower is this weekend.”_

_“Babe, you won’t guess who I ran into at the store. My old middle school buddy Brian! He’s invited us for brunch with his wife.”_

_"The company is having a picnic this Saturday.”_

_"My nephew’s soccer game is tomorrow, there’s a BBQ at my sister’s right after the game.”_

Rey didn’t mind tagging along to these outings. She enjoyed meeting his friends and co-workers, and he was always excited to introduce her to them. But going out _every_ single weekend was starting to take a toll and while Rey didn’t mind staying in and binge watching new shows on Netflix, it drove Chris crazy.

Rey was watching as Chris was getting ready to go out. She sighed as she plopped herself down on their sofa. _“You’re always going out. You’re never home.”_ She had mindlessly said out loud. 

She froze as she caught herself. Shit. She had not meant to say that out loud. 

_“You act like it’s a bad thing.”_ Chris replied, putting on his shoes. 

Rey closed her eyes. He was truly oblivious. _“Actually, it is.”_ She countered, a dangerous edge in her tone. She hated getting into arguments, but it was too late to back down on her words. 

_“Oh yeah? How so Rey?”_ Chris’ tone was all the challenge she needed to continue. 

_“It is if you’re always with other people and not your own girlfriend!”_

_“I invite you to come! You’re the one who wants to stay at home!”_

_“And I do come along! I just don’t want us to constantly have date night with 15 other people present!”_

Chris pauses for a moment, weighing his words carefully. _“We do have date nights.”_ He responds. But even Rey knows that that’s a lie. There was no longer a Chris and Rey when it came to their so-called date nights. Usually it consisted of Chris and Rey and his friends who just “so happen” to be in the area. 

_“What a coincidence! Babe, the guys are here too!”_ Chris would always say. Yeah, coincidence indeed. 

_"You’re being ridiculous and I’m going to be late. I’ll talk to you when I get back.”_ Rey could only shake her head in disbelief as she watched her boyfriend go. 

The two never talked about it. A week later, Chris had thrown in the towel and broke things off. Like the saintly douche-bag that he was, he also confessed that he was having way too much fun going out by himself and it made him realize that maybe he wasn’t ready for a serious commitment. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Rey sighs deeply, putting the memory away. She takes a quick look at Rose who is looking at her intently. 

“I go out for groceries,” Rey responds with a forced grin. “Tampons, chocolate, laundry detergent, yeah, it gets crazy.”

Rose rolls her eyes. “I think if you get a dog, it’ll give you a new routine. Enjoy the fresh air, take a walk, go-”

“Or I can strategically train it to poo in a corner, make its own meals and leave me the fuck alone.” Rey starts too laugh hard. 

Rey is still laughing when she takes a glance at Rose. Her laughter subsides as she notices her petite friend isn’t sharing the same merriment. “I was just joking,” She mumbles, taking a quick sip of her drink. 

“Hon, I know it’s hard to move on, but at least with a pet around you won’t be so lonely.”

“But I’m n-” 

“It’s set, we’re going to the pound first thing tomorrow!” Rose declares excitedly. 

Rey fakes a smile. A dog was _definitely_ not the solution she wanted. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Just as promised, Rose came by bright and early. Rey notices the big grin on Rose's face the moment she enters her car. “Ready to meet your new baby?” Rose asks, handing Rey the coffee she had picked up for her. 

“I appreciate the coffee,” Rey begins, “But you are too excited for this.”

Rose’s smile widens, “This is a monumental moment, babe. Getting a dog is a big deal and I’m glad to be a part of your journey.”

Rey blows into her coffee cup. “Must I remind you that this was _your_ idea, and that in actuality this is _your_ journey?” 

“All I did was plant the seed,” Rose responds a tad bit too dramatically. 

Rey takes a cautious sip before turning to her friend again. “Remember our deal, if I don’t find a dog that _I_ like, we’re not pushing this dog business any further.” 

Rose smiles as she slowly pulls out of the parking area. “I have a good feeling you’ll find a _very_ special one.” 

With Rose’s driving skills, the drive to the pound was shorter than expected.

“ _If_ we do leave this place with a dog, please drive slowly.” Rey says, stepping out of the car. She can’t tell whether she’s feeling nauseous from the coffee and Rose’s _Mad Max_ driving skills or if she’s nervous that she’s actually going through this insane plan. 

“I wanted us to be the first one’s here,” Rose explains. She’s clutching her handbag, ready for war. “I’d hate to fight off any sniveling brats who might want the same dog as you.” Rey lets out a laugh as she stares incredulously at her friend. 

“Easy there tiger,” Rey smirks, “I’m not trying to get arrested this early in the morning.” The two friends laugh as they make their way towards the animal shelter. 

The little bell above the door alerts the associate behind the counter of their presence. Carrie, her name tag says. 

“Hi there!” The young woman greets a little too excitedly. 

Rose approaches the counter first, while Rey takes in her surroundings. Aside from her and Rose, there were two other people in the pound. An elderly couple. _“At least I don’t have to worry about Rose punching any kids,”_ Rey thinks with a smirk. 

“Rey, babe, come over here.” Rose calls out, shaking Rey from her musings. “Carrie over here wanted to know if you had any type of dog in mind.” 

“I didn’t even have getting a dog in mind,” Rey mutters, earning her a quick nudge from Rose. “I guess, a slightly bigger built dog. I’m not really a fan of small dogs. They tend to be the _most_ aggressive” Rey states, locking her eyes with Rose who in turn is beaming at her. 

“Well, we don’t have an impressive selection of big dogs, but I can show you what we have in the back.” Carrie proceeds to lift up the barrier between the counter and the animals. “Right this way,” she says with a smile as the two follow her to the back of the pound. 

Rey eyes the kennels one by one and feels her heart constrict. “How long have they been here?” She can’t help but ask as she pauses to look at a golden retriever. 

“Some were either found wandering the streets, while others like Lady over here,” she motions to the sleeping golden retriever, “her owner had passed and sadly had no one to take care of her anymore.” 

Rey takes a good look at Lady. She never pegged herself as the type to own a golden retriever, but maybe Lady was the dog she was looking for. 

“Oh my gosh, Rey look at this one!” Rose calls out excitedly. Rose is staring at an English bulldog, whose face is currently pressed against the cage. 

“His name is Norman,” Carrie says, touching the dog on its nose. “He’s a sweet boy. He eats a lot, and you might have to push him when it comes to going outside. He’s more hermit crab than dog.” 

Rose laughs uncontrollably at the comment, “Sounds like _someone_ I know.”

“If you’re looking for a dog with high energy, I hate to say that Norman’s not it.”

Rey gives a nod as she proceeds to walk away from the bulldog. They still have a few kennels left to see. She jumps slightly as a feisty Pomeranian barks at her. _“Yup, definitely not getting a small dog.”_ Rey thinks as the small Pomeranian continues to bark.

“Quiet down, Glitter!” Carrie scolds, trying to silence the barking Pomeranian. 

“Glitter? What the fuck?” Rose mouths, trying her best to control herself and not laugh at the ridiculous name. Rey lets out a snort before proceeding to check out the remaining kennels. “I swear some of these names are-ah!” Rose lets out a yelp as she stumbles backward. 

Rey turns to Rose and is surprised to see her friend sprawled on the floor. The dog in the kennel had unsuspectingly jumped up to greet her unknowing friend. 

“I’m so sorry about that!” Carrie is now rushing to Rose’s side. “He may appear intimidating but he’s just a big goof.” 

Rose pats her sore bottom as she attempts to pick herself up from the floor, “jeez, that dog scared me.” She continues to wipe off the dirt on her jeans, while Carrie continues to apologize profusely. 

“What’s his story?” Rey asks as she approaches the kennel, fixated with the dog in question. 

This dog definitely did not have the same regal-like features as Lady the golden retriever. While Lady had long golden fur, this was a brown short-haired dog and judging by its features it was definitely a mixed breed. 

“Someone brought him in a couple of days ago. They said they found him wandering around the side of the road.” Carrie proceeds to scratch the dog’s ears, “He’s a big softie this one. Always excited to see people and he’s got good energy.” 

“Amen to that,” Rose mumbles as she eyes the dog. 

“Does he have a name?” Rey asks, bending down next to Carrie to pet the dog. To her surprise, the dog wags its tail and happily accepts the affection. 

“We’ve been calling him Rufus, but if you get him, you can totally change it.” Carrie states, her eyes darting between Rey and Rufus. “You like this one don’t you?” Carrie she asks with a soft smile.

Rey doesn’t exactly know why, but there’s something about this dog that just draws her in. Maybe it’s his big, brown eyes or maybe it’s his energy. Whatever it is, Rey knows she wants this dog. 

“I think I’ll get this one.” Rey says to Rose. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

“I think the first order of business is whether you want to keep his name or not,” Carrie says as she finalizes typing up Rey’s information into the system. “Rufus is a good, strong name if you’d like to keep it.”

“I like the name _Alfredo_ ,” Rose interjects. “I think it suits him, considering this whole journey to dog motherhood was conceived during our Italian night.” 

Carrie eyes the two women with absolute confusion etched on her face. 

“Rose brought up the idea of me getting a dog while we were having Italian food,” Rey explains simply. Carrie gives a small nod at the explanation. 

“Or how about _Meatball_ , if you guys are going for that sort of theme,” the young associate offers with a grin. 

“You know what,” Rey begins, turning to Rose with a smile, “as a form of dedication to your wild ideas, I think I will name him Alfredo.” 

After finalizing the forms, signing everything that needed to be signed and paying for the fees, Rey Johnson was finally a dog owner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and greetings!  
> This is my very first Archive of Our Own post. However, I am no stranger to fanfiction (I've been writing through Fanfiction.net for many years - Bleach and Naruto fanfiction was my life haha)
> 
> Things you must know about the author & this story:  
> 1\. The idea of this story came from a writing prompt from the book "5,000 writing prompts." It is as follows - "She adopted the dog from the shelter. Weeks later, the original owner tracks the dog down."  
> 2\. I have NO IDEA about how dog adoption works haha. I know that dog's have trackers and all these fancy gadgets nowadays so it's easier to track them down if they get lost, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend it's not that simple ok? haha!  
> 3\. This is my first Star Wars fandom fic. So go easy on me folks!  
> 4\. There is an Adam Driver interview on YouTube where he talks about his real life dog Moose and how his dog had a brother and was being adopted and how the owner's of that dog named him "Alfredo," hence the reference in my fic haha!  
> 5\. Comments and feedback are welcome! If you happen to not like my story, hey, that's okay! There's plenty of others on this site to choose from.
> 
> Until next chapter folks!


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It has been months since I've updated this story. I've been so preoccupied with my other fic, "The Bucket List" *cue shameless promotion* If you haven't read that one yet, and you're into plot twists, family dysfunction, drama and more, then please go check that one out! Now on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Adjustments**

****

Rey opens the door to her apartment. She sets down both the bag of dog food she has been lugging in one hand and the bag of chew toys and treats in the other. _Alfredo_ , her new furry companion sits beside her, tail wagging and panting excitedly. “It’s not much, but it’s home,” Rey says as she walks in, stepping aside to give way to her new roommate. 

Alfredo walks in _cautiously_ . He’s taking in his surroundings with every step. She quietly observes as he sniffs his way to various areas in her apartment. He’s _definitely_ curious but thankfully not rambunctious to the point that he’s going through her belongings like a hurricane. 

Before leaving the animal shelter, Carrie had mentioned that although her new companion loved meeting new people and other dogs, he also had a very _careful_ demeanor about him. 

_“Do you think he was abused?”_ Rose had asked the shelter employee.

 _“Oh no, not at all. Abused animals tend to take longer when it comes to warming up to people. Some even display hostile aggression. Our friend, Alfredo seems to have been trained very well. Whoever his owner was, truly did a good job with him.”_ As if understanding the conversation, Alfredo gently nudges Carrie with his nose. The young woman laughs as she scratches the back of his ear, _“When he first came here, he waited right outside the door, as if waiting to be invited in!”_

Rose giggles at the story as she turns to Rey, _“You hit the jackpot, girl!”_ She says this with a wide smile. 

Rey is still watching Alfredo as he continues to make his rounds. “I’ll need to get you a bed this week,” Rey begins, she’s taking off her shoes while Alfredo finally sits comfortably by the sofa. She can’t help but smile at his actions. Plopping herself down on the floor next to him, she runs a hand through his soft coat. 

“What’s your story boy?” Alfredo’s eyes are gently closing as she continues to pet him. “Why would someone just leave you?” Rey continues running her fingers through his coat. She sighs deeply as she can’t help but think how anyone could leave behind such a gentle giant. “I bet you were so scared,” she whispers softly, “don’t worry, you’re with me now.” 

Her thoughts take her back to when she was younger. Rey was only five years old when life decided to show her just how cruel it could be. Her parents had been struck by a drunk driver. They were on their way back home to her when death decided to collect. 

Through hushed whispers from the adults in the room, she would eventually find out that her parents were _instantly_ killed on impact. After her parents death, she had been taken in by the foster system. House after house, family after family, Rey never really knew what a home was like. She thinks back to all the animals back at the pound. They were just like her or _she_ was just like them. Patiently waiting for someone to come along and take them home, and to never feel such intense loneliness again. 

“I’m glad Rose talked me into getting a dog, you know.” A soft smile plays on her lips, “just don’t tell her I said that or it’ll get to her head.” She looks down and notices that her four-legged companion is fast asleep. She smiles as she offers him one last pat on the head. “Welcome home, buddy.”

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Rey finds the first few days with her new companion to be quite _interesting_. The first thing she discovers about Alfredo is that he runs on a schedule. Like clockwork, Alfredo is up and ready for the day. Everyday at exactly seven in the morning, he nudges her awake, signalling her that it’s time to get up and go. 

She had tried to explain to Rose about Alfredo’s fascinating quirk, yet the dark haired woman didn’t seem convinced. 

_“I’m telling you Rose, he wakes up every day at 7 on the dot and is ready to go.”_ Rose had been over one afternoon to visit. _“I’m pretty sure his former owner probably trained him to do that. Trained him to wake up at a certain time.”_

Rose giggles at Rey’s words, _“Or maybe our furry friend here just has a small bladder and needs to go, when he needs to go.”_ Rey shakes her head, completely unconvinced. 

_“I don’t think that’s it at all,”_ She mutters to herself. 

Her bedroom door opens and through the haze of sleep, Rey feels Alfredo’s wet nose nudging her hand. “You’re an early riser, aren't you?” Rey yawns, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She checks her watch and it’s exactly 7 o’clock on the dot. 

Pulling on her old college hoodie, she walks out of her bedroom and into the living room to grab her shoes, keys and Alfredo’s leash. By the time she’s finished putting on her shoes, Alfredo is sitting patiently by the door. “Such a good boy,” she mutters, hooking the leash on to his collar. 

The second thing that Rey learns about her new furry friend is that Alfredo is a _runner_. She discovers this feat during one of their morning walks. Stepping outside of her apartment, Rey begins walking at a slow and steady pace, completely not expecting her four legged friend to start sprinting down the street, yanking her along with him. It takes her a while, but she finally manages to slow him down. 

“Did you see a squirrel?” Rey asks in between pants. She’s already not a morning person to begin with and Alfredo’s sudden burst of energy was not what she wanted so early in her day. 

Rey smiles at him, “We’re just going to walk, okay boy?” Alfredo tilts his head as he looks at her, as if to say that this was _not_ how his morning routine typically went. Regardless, Alfredo follows his new owner and walks. The rest of their walk goes off without a hitch and after doing his business, the two make their way back home in one piece. 

By the time they get back to her apartment, Rey checks her watch and takes note of the time. It’s around 7:30 in the morning. She makes her way to the kitchen, fills Alfredo’s food bowl and water dish, before proceeding to prepare her own breakfast, a simple dish of scrambled eggs, buttered toast and a cup of coffee. As she munches on her toast, Rey turns to Alfredo who is looking at her intently.

“So,” she begins, feeling slightly ridiculous that she’s having a conversation with a dog. “Aside from waking up at 7am on the dot and taking a run around the block, what other routines should I know about?” Alfredo tilts his head. Rey laughs at his reaction and offers him a small piece of her toast. “I have to be at work in an hour buddy, so that means I’ll have to leave you here by yourself for a bit.” She points to his filled food bowl and water dish, which surprisingly he hasn’t touched yet. “I’ll leave behind a good amount of food and water here for you.”

Before Rey leaves for work, she sets up a corner in her apartment and covers it with sheets and towels. Alfredo is watching her as she does this. She turns to her furry roommate, pointing at the sheets and towels spread out all over the floor. “If you need to use the bathroom, and absolutely cannot hold it in before I come back, you go here,” she points to the towels and sheets for added emphasis. “Okay, boy?” As expected, he just continues to stare at her. She decides that if Alfredo ever decides to go in her apartment, then she’ll have to deal with it when she gets back. “Just don’t poo in my shoes, please.” Rey begs, before closing the door behind her.

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

The bus ride to Coruscant Elementary School is long and cramped. Rey sighs as she finds herself pressed up between other commuters, who look just as miserable as her. Back when she had been dating Chris, he had been her saving grace. Every morning he’d drop her off at work, sparing her from the hellish nightmares of public transportation. Now that he was out of the equation, Rey knew she had to get her act together and get her car fixed ASAP. 

_“Just a few more stops, just a few more stops,”_ she repeats to herself over and over again. A desperate mantra from an equally desperate woman. 

When the bus finally reaches her destination, Rey practically throws herself off the bus as she scrambles to get off. She mutters a string of apologies as she shoves and practically elbows her way out the sardine can on wheels. 

As she makes her way towards the school, she notices Rose just as she’s stepping out of her car. 

“Babe, what happened to you? You look like shit.” Rose states, a little too honestly as she catches up to Rey.

If there was one thing her good friend and Coruscant Elementary’s resident science teacher was known for, it was her sweet demeanor laced with brutal honesty. 

Rey looks at her outfit and frowns. “I was in a packed bus!” She counters defensively, trying her best to smoothen her wrinkled blouse. 

“You could have called me, you know. I could have given you a ride.” 

“It’s no big deal, and besides I think this is a good way to remind me to finally get my car fixed. It’s been sitting in that garage for quite some time now.” 

“Well, until then, you know my offer still stands.” Rose says with a wink.

The two make their way inside the school building. The warm, smiling face of their school’s principal, Amilyn Holdo greets them as they walk in. From an outsider’s perspective, Amilyn definitely did not look the part of a veteran school principal. With her bright purple hair and _interesting_ choice of fashion, she was more funky art teacher than twenty-five year veteran of the school system. 

“Morning ladies!” Amilyn greets, “How was your weekend?” 

“It was great! Rey got a new dog.” Rose announces excitedly. 

Amilyn turns to Rey and as if her smile couldn’t get any wider, it did. “A dog? How exciting! Made a good choice, I hope?”

Rey nods, “He’s the absolute sweetest.” 

Though she’s certain that she’ll never turn into one of those crazy dog mom’s who refer to their pets as if they were their children, Rey was growing very fond and attached to Alfredo and suddenly found herself missing the furry giant. Even though her day had just started, Rey couldn’t wait to get back to her new companion. She just hoped that he hadn't wrecked too much havoc in her apartment.

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

On the other side of town, Carrie is also just starting her day. She usually doesn’t open the shelter by herself, but with her supervisor out of town, she’s left with no choice. It’s a Monday, what’s the worst that could happen?

She’s about to take a sip of her coffee when the front door bursts open, sending the bell rattling into a frenzy. She stares nervously at the giant of a man walking towards her, a bone-chilling scowl plastered on his face. She gulps nervously as he stands before her. 

“C-can I help you?” She’s trying to keep her composure, but her voice says it all. She’s scared shitless. What comes out of the man’s mouth baffles her even further.

“Have you seen my dog?” His voice quite deep and demanding. 

Carrie takes a moment to analyze the photograph that has been thrusted in her face. She looks at the image of a brown short-haired dog. She’s seen this dog before, or at least, she thinks she has. A gasp suddenly escapes her lips as realization dawns on her. 

She’s seen this dog alright, and he’s just been adopted by someone else. 


	3. About a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> I hope you all are staying safe and staying indoors (if you can). Here's a little PSA from me to you: Stay aware, wash your hands and of course, be kind to one another.
> 
> Anyway, after posting the last chapter for this fic, I had a surge of inspiration and decided to finish up this chapter so I could post it before the weekend. So here we are, the third chapter! It's told through Ben's perspective so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Rating: M (Strong Language)  
> This chapter contains: strong language, and mentions/references of drug use

* * *

**Chapter 3: About a dog**

****

He had been gone for five days. Five fucking days! That was all it took for his uncle, Luke to lose his dog. To say that Ben Solo was livid about the situation would be the understatement of the century. Ben solo was not just mad, he was fuming and worst of all, he was ready to commit murder. 

“Where the fuck is my dog, Luke!” 

Against his better judgment, Ben, after being badgered by his mother, had reluctantly agreed to have his uncle house-sit for him while he went to visit his grandparents. He had left behind a detailed list of instructions in terms of what to do around the house and of course, how to properly care for his pride and joy, the rottweiler-pitbull mix that owned his heart, _Kylo._

But with Luke being Luke, the detailed list went out the window.

“Oh dear, I must have left the door open.” 

“ _Oh dear_? Is that all you can say? I told you this! It even says so on the list of directions I left behind for you!”

“Oh. Well, it seems that I may have misplaced that-”

“Goddamn it, Luke!” 

Ben lunges at his uncle, who makes a feeble attempt to escape. He furiously tries to grab hold of his uncle but is instantly blocked by his mother, who is frowning at him, looking at him as if he were a petulant child. 

“I think what’s best right now,” Leia begins, clutching her son’s arm tightly, “is that we all need to remain calm about this.” She emphasizes her words slowly, keeping a firm grip on her son who still has murder in his eyes.

“I agree,” Luke mutters, he’s standing all the way in a corner, a good distance away from Ben and his sister. He begins to dig through his pockets and fishes out the rolled joint he’s been saving. “I know just the trick,” he fishes for the lighter from his other pocket and proceeds to light up the joint. 

Both mother and son look at him incredulously. “Are you for real right now?” Ben seethes snatching the joint from his uncle’s lips. 

“Hey!” Luke protests, pouting like a child. “That’s my-”

“Not the right time, Luke.” Leia sighs deeply, standing once again in between her son and brother. 

Ben’s frown deepens as realization dawns on him. “Were you smoking pot in my house while I was gone? Were you high the entire time?” 

_Of course he was_. This was his uncle Luke after all. The reckless, eccentric hermit with the penchant for alternative medicine. 

Luke raises both hands defensively, “it's medicinal. You know, for my bad back.” 

_Fucking Hell._

Ben should have known something was off. Every night while away, he had asked Luke for updates and pictures of Kylo. For three nights straight, Luke was a diligent soldier and sent pictures his way. By the fourth night, Luke had sent him a clearly googled image of a dog that was _definitely_ not his own. 

“Just tell us what happened, Luke. When was the last time you saw Kylo?” Leia, always the voice of reason was trying her hardest to not let her only son kill her only brother. She was after all partially responsible for this fiasco, being that she was the one who urged Ben to have her brother house-sit and watch his dog. 

Luke scratches the back of his head. “That’s the thing,” he begins sheepishly, “I can’t really remember.”

“Because you were high,” Ben states with a frown. 

“ _No_ ,” Luke counters, boldly approaching his nephew with a raised finger, “I was napping...because I was high.” 

At that moment, Ben knew that any murderous, ill-intent that he wanted to befall upon his uncle had to happen while his mother was away. He was going to make damn sure of it. 

“Alright, so let’s retrace your steps. For three days straight, you had Kylo since Ben was still receiving pictures of him.”

“I sent him pictures for more than just three days!”

“Pictures you _clearly_ grabbed off the internet,” Ben interjects, “I checked my computer and you left your google search for pitbull-rottweiler mix dogs open.” 

“Uh…” Luke tries to formulate an excuse but decides against it. His nephew is out for blood and he’s not entirely sure he’ll be coming out of this situation alive. 

Leia watches the exchange between the two and shakes her head. Her brother was clearly not making things easy for them. 

“This is pointless,” Ben growls, “he clearly can’t remember a fucking thing. Which is why, once again, to prove my point, whenever your brother fucks up, it's either _you_ or _me_ who has to clean up after his mess.”

“Ben-” 

He moves away from his mother and grabs his phone and keys. “I’m going to look for my dog. By the time I get back, you two need to leave.” 

The door shuts behind him and Leia is left standing in the middle of her son’s living room with her brother. She turns to Luke. She wants to be angry with him, wants to yell and let out her frustrations but at the same time, she feels immense pity and simply cannot find it within her to tell her brother what he clearly already knows. He’s messed up way too many times, and he needs to grow up.

“I’ll find the dog, Leia. I’ll bring him back.” Luke mutters. He doesn’t make eye contact with her but instead his gaze remains fixated on the floor.

Leia approaches her brother. “You know how much Kylo means to Ben,” she reaches for his hand and clasps it firmly. “Kylo, is his last connection to Han.”

“I know, and that’s why I’ll make this right. I’ll find him, I’ll bring him back... _I promise_.”

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

_If I were Kylo, where would I go?_

Ben drives around his neighborhood, making stops at every known area he and Kylo had often frequented. From parks, to cafes, the grocery store, to even various animal shelters, Ben checks them all and finds nothing. His grip on the steering wheel is tightening as he carefully drives around town, slowly checking for any signs of his dog. 

_He couldn’t have gone far. He knows this place, he’s a smart boy._

But then again…

_Someone could have taken him. Someone could have driven off with him, taken him farther away._

He shakes off the negative thoughts from his head. Now was definitely not the time to think like that. 

_He’s a smart dog, he’ll find his way. I’ll find him._

After circling around his neighborhood three more times, Ben pauses his search and proceeds to drive to the firehouse. He’s not due to go back to work soon but he also doesn’t want to go back home just yet. Just in case Luke and his mother were still around.

He’s greeted by Poe Dameron, the station’s driver engineer. “Solo, back so soon? Thought you took the next two weeks off.”

“Clearly not,” He replies flatly, “Where’s the chief?” 

“Chewie?” Poe points to the office area, “he’s been on the phone for hours. Probably some higher up bullshit.”

Ben makes his way towards the office. Peter “Chewie” Chewbacca, his station’s fire chief and late father’s best friend, is on the phone. He takes note of Ben and waves him inside. 

“What are the dates for this?” Ben watches carefully as Chewie scribbles down something on a sheet of paper. “And how many of my guys do you need?” He scribbles some more notes down. 

“Should I come back?” Ben asks. 

Chewie shakes his head. Putting his hand over the phone, he mouths to Ben to give him two minutes. “I’ll get back to you on the dates but I can probably send 3 or 4, how does that sound? Sounds good? Okay, I’ll call you soon.”

Finally, he turns his attention to Ben, a wide grin on his face as he engulfs him in a tight hug. “Back so soon, kid. I thought you had the next two weeks off.” 

“Change of plans,” Ben begins, “Luke, lost my dog. I’ve been going around looking for him.” 

“Kylo? He lost Kylo?” Chewie practically yells in disbelief. Ben nods as he begins to explain how he had left his careless uncle in charge, only to find out that he had gotten high and lost track of his dog. 

“Fucking, Luke,” Chewie sighs, “Well, if you need me or the team to help you out, just let us know and we’ll do anything we can.”

“I appreciate that.” Ben says. 

“Kylo was like our unofficial mascot,” Chewie chuckles, “He’s practically family.”

Ben nods at the larger man’s words. To him, Kylo was more than just a dog. He was family, he was a part of his life, a part of his father's life.

A thought suddenly pops into his head as he turns to his father’s best friend, “Actually, where’s Hux?”

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Carrie doesn’t know what to say. Or, she does know what to say, she’s just too afraid to say it out loud. She wrestles with her thoughts, thinking ahead to every single outcome that could happen to her if she told the man before her that his dog has been adopted by someone else. 

_He could kill me,_ was the top on her list. 

“Bloody hell, Solo.” 

Carrie’s head snaps at the new voice. She eyes the tall, red-head that jogs up to the counter. He’s just as tall as his companion, but not as broad or brooding. 

“I told you to wait for me.” The red-head says, clearly annoyed.

“You took too long.”

“I was trying to park the car!” The red-head huffs, "You practically flew out the car, while it was still running!"

Carrie watches the exchange before her with great fascination. It was both frightening yet amusing. 

“As I was saying,” the darker haired male interjects, turning his attention back to Carrie. “Have you seen my dog?”

Carrie doesn’t know what exactly possesses her to do so, but she finds herself nodding robotically at his question. She watches as the man’s eyes practically light up. 

“Where? Where is he? Do you have him? Is he here?” 

“For fuck’s sake, let the girl talk,” his friend remarks.

“I...I could be wrong,” Carrie begins carefully, “They brought in a dog that looks just like yours a couple of days back. They said he was wandering around the side of the road.”

Both men are looking at her now. She feels her cheeks go warm at the intensity of their gazes. 

“We took him in. We cleaned him, checked him and fed him.” She continues to explain.

“Well, where is he now?” the man demands, the light in his eyes slowly dimming.

Carrie gulps as she braces herself for the blow. “He was adopted over the weekend. Some girl adopted him.”

A look of pure panic and fear washes over the red-head’s face as he eyes his companion carefully. Carrie mentally curses at herself. Why did she have to tell him that? Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut? Her internal battle is interrupted by the deep,ominous question from the man’s lips.

“What girl?”


	4. Bring on the Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Folks!  
> I wanted to get in this chapter before the week starts. Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe during this time. 
> 
> So here we are, the next chapter! Leave your feedback/comments and I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
> RATING: M (for strong language)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bring on the Madness**

****

Monday afternoon’s were usually Rey’s least favorite part of the day. Monday afternoon’s meant staying late after work for their scheduled staff meeting, thus delaying the process of her going home. It also meant having to listen to their fossil of an assistant principal, Gial Ackbar drone on and on about upcoming plans and events for the school. 

With Alfredo on her mind,  _ both the pasta and her new companion _ , Rey wanted to go home more than ever. Which is why she finds herself staring mindlessly at the clock, completely tuning out Ackbar’s words. She’s deeply lost in her thoughts, thinking about Alfredo and what he could possibly be up to, when Rose suddenly nudges her in the ribs. She lets out a yelp, earning her a few stares from her colleagues, including Ackbar who is now looking at her.

“Ms. Johnson, are you alright?” He asks. 

She feels her colleagues eyes on her and she laughs nervously. “All good, sir, just had a clumsy moment, that’s all.” 

He glances at her one more time, not entirely convinced by her explanation, before returning to his speech.

“Ow, what the hell was that for?” Rey hisses as she rubs her side furiously.

“You’ve been staring into space the last fifteen minutes,” Rose whispers calmly. She’s looking straight ahead, feigning interest in Ackbar’s speech. 

Jesus, had it really been only fifteen minutes? Why the hell did it feel as if Ackbar had been talking for  _ hours _ ? 

“I was just thinking about Alfredo. I hope he’s alright.”

Rose chuckles lightly at her words. “Dog motherhood has changed you. I’m so proud.” She puts her hand over Rey’s for added emphasis. 

Rey snorts at her gesture, “Shut up, Rose,” she mutters under her breath. “What did I miss anyway?” 

“Nothing really. Ackbar is making a long spiel as to how we’re all adults, and how we shouldn’t be eating other people’s food from the shared staff fridge.”

Rey tenses. _Oh shit, oh shit_ , had she been discovered?

In her defense, it had just been that one time. She had forgotten both her lunch and wallet at home and was starving by the time lunch rolled around. Not wanting to ask Rose or any of her other colleagues for money, she checked the shared staff fridge and found some yogurt. The yogurt had been sitting in the fridge for days. There was no name on it and as far as she was concerned, if it was nameless, it was up for grabs. 

“The nerve of some people,” Rey mumbles. She looks carefully around the room, trying to see whether any of her colleagues look as equally guilty as her. She watches as Snap Wexley, the coding teacher, shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Coach Storm and Ms. Erso have unfortunately been victims of this petty crime,” Ackbar states, gesturing towards Finn who has been doodling the entire time. “Just last week someone had eaten Coach Storm’s sandwich, while today, someone had taken Ms. Erso’s chia seed pudding.”

Rey gags. Seriously? Who was desperate enough to take that?

“Do either of you have any words to say?” Ackbar asks, eyeing Finn and Jyn.

The two teachers exchange looks. “Uh...don’t eat my stuff?” Finn shrugs awkwardly, “it’s really not a big deal. I’ll pack another sandwich if anyone needs one.”

“Ah, always thinking of the community, thank you coach! And you, Ms. Erso?”

Jyn shrugs, “What finn said. Just don’t eat our stuff or if you do, just let us know.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. Ackbar was going way, way overboard with this. 

“Now that’s been settled, our esteemed principal has some words she’d like to share in regards to some exciting events that will be happening at our school. Amilyn, they’re all yours.”

Amilyn smiles as she takes the floor. Even after such a long day, the woman was still absolutely flawless and beaming. 

“I have some very exciting news to share with you all,” Amilyn begins, “it’s been a long, tedious process but I was finally able to ask a good friend of mine, who happens to be a fire chief, to have a few of his crew members come in and conduct a fire safety presentation for the kids-”

“Hot firemen? You know I’m in.” Rose whispers with a sly wink. “You know how much I  _ love _ a man in uniform.” 

“Keep it in your pants, Rose.” Rey replies with a teasing grin. “The firemen are for the kids, not for you, you horn-dog.” 

“The dates have not been finalized yet, since we’re still throwing around some options but as soon as we do secure those dates, we will inform you and provide you a schedule as to which periods our visitors will be popping by for their presentation. Are there any questions?” Amilyn looks around the room. “Well, if there are no other questions, you guys are free to go.”

_ Halle-freakin’-lujah _ . 

Rey bolts up quickly from her seat, nearly knocking it down. She grabs her belongings and practically shoves them in her bag. 

“Eager to go home, I see.” Rose remarks with a laugh.

From the corner of her eye, Rey notices Finn, who had been sitting a few tables away from them. With his gym bag in tow, he walks over the two. “How embarrassing was that? Can’t believe Ackbar made such a spectacle about my damn sandwich.” He turns to Rey with a teasing smirk, “You didn’t happen to eat my sandwich, did you?”

She puts her hands up defensively. “Normally, yes, I would be the thief, but not this time.” She edges closer to Finn, as she whispers, “I think it was Snap, he was looking pretty guilty during the entire time. Sweating like a sinner in church. ”

The three share a laugh as they proceed to walk towards the exit. They bid goodbye to a few other colleagues they pass by as they make their way towards the staff parking area.

“You drove here?” Finn turns to Rey, “holy hell, you finally got your car fixed?”

Rey shakes her head at her friend’s words. “Not quite. But I will.”

“I think I’ve heard that statement before,” He teases as he pulls out his car keys, “Need a ride?”

“Sorry Finn, I’ve already called dibs on Rey,” Rose interjects with a grin, fishing her keys from her purse and tugging Rey along with her. “Ready babe?”

Rey can’t help but laugh some more.  _ God, she loved her friends.  _

Once inside Rose’s car, Rey pulls out her phone which she has kept silent all day. She stares curiously at the unknown number on her screen, that’s called her five times and left five voice messages. She clicks on the voice messages and proceeds to listen to them. She’s surprised and slightly confused to find that they’re all from Carrie, the young woman from the animal shelter.

“You alright?” Rose asks, sensing Rey's change in demeanor. 

Rey continues to listen to the last of Carrie’s voice messages before turning her attention to Rose.

“That was Carrie,” Rey begins, “from the animal shelter where we got Alfredo.”

“Is everything okay? What does she want?”

“I’m not quite sure, but she asked if we could drop by the shelter today.”

Rose turns on the car and nods, “let’s do it then.” she states simply as she adjusts her mirrors. 

“Rose-” 

“Rose what? I have nothing else planned for today and besides, what if it’s urgent?”

Rey sighs. Her friend did make a good point. Carrie did sound quite distressed on the phone and although, she didn’t reveal the reason why she wanted her to drop by, the suspense was definitely getting to Rey. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

By the time they reach the animal shelter, it’s nearing four-thirty in the afternoon. The two find Carrie sitting behind the counter when they walk in. A look of relief washes over the young woman’s face as she acknowledges the two women.

“Oh, thank goodness.”

“Hey, sorry I missed your calls. I tend to keep my phone on silent while at work.” Rey explains as she approaches the counter. “Is everything alright? What’s going on?” 

“I’ve had crazy days at work before,” Carrie begins carefully, “but today takes the fucking cake.”

“You alright, girl?” Rose asks cautiously. The Carrie that stood before them now was definitely not the same sweet, bubbly, enthusiastic associate they met over the weekend. This Carrie seemed stressed beyond belief and was an absolute nervous wreck. 

“I...I don’t even know where to begin.” Carrie states. 

“How about let’s start by breathing, okay?” Rose suggests, holding the frazzled young woman by the arms. The young associate nods her head, trying her best to compose herself.

“Earlier this morning, a man and his friend came in. The man, this tall, brooding guy came in and handed me a picture of this dog-”

Rey finds her chest starting to constrict. 

“He said that he was looking for his dog, that his dog had escaped from his house while he had been away and so he handed me this picture.” Both Rose and Rey lean closer as Carrie produces the picture. Rey feels her heart beating wildly against her chest as she examines the image. The dog in the pictures looks exactly like Alfredo.

“Holy shit,” Rose gasps, “Alfredo?”

Rey shakes her head, “No. No, there must be some mistake. This isn’t Alfredo, this is some other dog who just  _ so  _ happens to look like him.” 

Carrie nods her head, “That’s what I said too! But the man was insistent so he actually wanted me to give you this,” she hands Rey a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. “He wants to meet, he wants to make sure that the dog you have isn’t his.” 

Rey grabs the piece of paper with shaky fingers. There’s a name listed next to the number.  _ Ben Solo _ . She traces the pristine writing and finds herself getting colder by the minute. She takes a careful look at the picture again. Could it be? Could it really be true? Did he really have an owner all along? Would she lose her friend in just a span of days? 

No, Alfredo was _ hers _ . Alfredo belonged to her. He had been abandoned and she had adopted him. Whoever this Ben Solo was, was clearly making a mistake and this was all just a misunderstanding. 

“What are you going to do, Rey?” Rose asks. 

_ What was she going to do indeed?  _

Rey knew she had two options in this situation. Her first option would be to just get things over with and contact Ben Solo, so they could settle the issue once and for all. The two would meet and Rey would prove to him that Alfredo was hers and that he had to move along with his search. 

Her second option, which was starting to become Rey’s favorite option, was to pretend this never happened. She would simply move on with her life and not entertain the possibility that Ben Solo could be Alfredo’s real owner. Sure, it was heartless and selfish but Rey had lost so much already in her lifetime, couldn’t she have just one slice of happiness for once? Couldn’t the world grant her that at least? 

Rey sighs deeply as she pockets the picture and the phone number. She’s made a decision but she’s not entirely sure whether it’s the right one. 

_ Bring on the madness. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does Rey do? We'll find out in the next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Yes, indeed!  
> So since everyone in my area has been encouraged to stay indoors, I have been in quarantine for the past four days. I also found out that I'll be working from home, which is why I decided to upload this chapter before work gets in the way. Thank you so much for the love and feedback! I really appreciate reading all your comments and feel super happy to see the response this story is getting! Now, on to the next chapter!
> 
> RATING: M (strong language)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Companion**

****

Maybe raising his voice at the poor girl wasn’t the right move. Maybe he should have taken a slightly, gentler approach. But then again, Ben wasn’t necessarily known for his gentler approach to things. Whether it was for work or his personal life, Ben Solo was the walking embodiment of intensity personified and he prided himself for that.

He sighs deeply as he watches the girl- the shelter associate, Carrie wither under his gaze. Yes, he  _ definitely _ should have taken a gentler approach.

From behind him, Hux clears his throat, approaching the counter with a less menacing stance. “What my friend meant to say is, who is the girl that adopted his dog?” 

Although he'd never admit to it, he was glad Hux was with him, at least the cheeky bastard could placate the situation. 

“I-I’m sorry, but I can’t disclose that information to you.” Carrie mutters. 

Hux nods at her words. He runs a hand through his hair and Ben knows exactly what he’s about to do. If there was one thing Armitage Hux was good at, other than being a firefighter of course, it was charming women, and he was about to put on quite the show. 

“ _Love_ , my friend and I drove for an hour to get here,” the red-head begins, “he’s an absolute mess, that dog is his life, and it would mean a great deal to us if you let us know how we can get in touch with the woman who’s adopted his beloved pet.” Carrie lets out a startled gasp as Hux proceeds to reach for her hand, engulfing it in his. “Please, darling. Show some compassion. For us, for me?” There’s a twinkle in his eyes. A smirk plays across his lips as he catches the blush forming on the young woman’s cheeks. “Please, love?” 

Much to Hux’s surprise and Ben’s amusement, Carrie retracts her hand quickly and moves farther away from the counter, distancing herself from the two men. “I-I’m really sorry sir, but the policy stands and I cannot disclose that information. I could lose my job.” 

“Well, I can take care of-”

“Just shut up, Hux.” Ben sighs. So much for Hux’s casanova antics. The woman was clearly a fortress and was not budging any time soon. “Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?” He asks, breaking through the awkward silence between them. 

“Y-yeah,” She looks around the counter and passes him the materials. She watches him closely as he begins to write down what seems to be a phone number and a name. 

“I’m leaving behind my contact information with you. Clearly, you can’t tell us who has my dog so I’m hoping you could at least pass the message along. My name is Ben Solo and I’d really like to get my dog back.” 

Ben passes back the pen and paper to Carrie. “Please, just try,” he says as he takes one last look at her, secretly hoping that she’d change her mind before making his retreat, Hux following close behind. 

Once outside, the two begin to make their way towards Hux’s car. “Now that’s a first,” the redhead states, cutting the silence between them. He’s clearly still sore about Carrie’s rejection. “Usually, they’d be telling me their life story by now.” He sighs, “Perhaps, I’ve lost my touch.”

Ben rolls his eyes as he stands before Hux’s car, waiting impatiently for him to open the door to the passenger side. “Or maybe she just finds you strange, and doesn’t want the attention of a thirty-something year old creep on her.” He knows he’s being a bit too harsh, but given his  _ interesting _ relationship with Hux, this type of banter was completely normal. 

“So, what now?” Hux asks. 

Ben turns to his friend, completely unsure of what to say. He had dragged Hux all over town trying to find Kylo. After exhausting all their options there, the two decided to drive to the next town over, with the hopes of finding him. This shelter had been their last stop before moving on, and lo and behold it had been the most promising one. 

Kylo is  _ here _ . Or at least, a dog that could  _ possibly _ be his own is here. The only barrier now that stood in his way was the woman who had unknowingly adopted him. The woman whose information and identity he did not know but desperately needed. It was truly up to Carrie now and whether she would deliver his message. He hated the uncertainty of the situation, hated how he had no control over it; but with all things given, this was the closest he’s got to a lead and if he had to be patient, then so be it. 

“I guess we drive back home, for now at least.” Ben states as he buckles his seatbelt. “I just have to be patient and wait for her to call.”

Hux lets out a snort. From all the years he’s known him, Ben Solo was not a patient man and hearing his friend utter those words was simply too amusing to ignore. He turns on the ignition and begins to pull out of the parking area. “This should be interesting,” Hux remarks with an all knowing grin.

By the time Ben gets back to his house, he is relieved to find it empty. All traces of his mother and uncle, except for the lingering scent of his medicinal herbs, are gone and he finally allows himself to break down. 

He thinks back to three years ago, when Kylo had first entered his life, or rather entered his father’s life. Han had been forced to retire from his job as a pilot, much to the older man’s chagrin, due to his failing health. His father had been absolutely stubborn about it, a trait Ben knew oh to well, considering it was a trait he too possessed. Ignoring the orders and warnings from his doctors, family and even close friends, Han continued on with his routine, continued on going to work, as if he were in tip-top shape. It wasn’t until he momentarily blacked out at work, thankfully not behind the wheel, that he finally, though reluctantly, agreed that it was time to hang up his wings.

Staying home and staying put in one place annoyed Han. For most of his life, flying and being on the go was all he ever knew and settling into a life of a mundane routine of waking up, taking pills, consulting with his physicians and going to his check-ups, was definitely not what the former pilot wanted. He was restless and he was bored, a deadly combination for a man who thrived on adventure. 

_ “You could always stay with me. I could keep an eye on you, make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”  _ Leia had suggested once. Her suggestion met with an amused chuckle. 

His parents had a complicated relationship. Although they had been divorced for years and lived separately, the two remained in close contact with one another and maintained a pleasant and friendly connection. Regardless of their situation, Leia still cared for her ex-husband and as his health continued to deteriorate, she knew he needed her more than ever. 

_ “I’m fine, princess. I don’t need anyone’s pity, especially not from you.”  _

_ “It’s not pity, you stubborn-headed man. We are family no matter what and whether you like it or not, I am here for you.”  _ Leia stood her ground, absolutely determined, yet she knew her ex-husband would equally be just as difficult.  _ “It’s either you stay with me, or I will get Benjamin involved and I know how much you love it when our son gets involved.”  _

_ “Now, that’s a low blow, sweetheart. Look, I appreciate the concern but honestly, I’m fine and I can manage on my own.” _

The funny thing about life is that it finds ways to mess with you. A week after his exchange with his ex-wife, Han Solo found himself in the hospital.  _ So much for managing things on his own. _ He had slipped and fallen while getting out of the tub and as a result had injured his back. Though his injuries were not life-threatening, it was enough for Ben to intervene...and intervene he did.

_ “I’m not taking in that mutt.”  _ Han said defiantly. 

He had been resting at home when his son had dropped by. Much to Han’s surprise, Ben didn’t come alone. Beside his son was a brown dog, with its mouth wide open, panting excitedly. As far as Han knew, Ben didn’t own a dog so the sight of him with the animal was very confusing.

_ “It’s a service dog, dad. Kylo has been specially trained to assist you with your day to day needs.” _

_ “I’m not an invalid, Ben.”  _

_ “Yes, so you say, but that fall you had the other day says otherwise. Besides, you’re prone to blacking out and the last thing I want is for mom to discover your dead corpse a few days later.”  _

_ "Try a few hours later, if that woman doesn’t stop calling me to check-in every hour, I’m unplugging that goddamn phone.”  _

_ “Exactly. So you have two options, you either take Kylo and stay here or you move in with me.”  _

_ “Jesus, you’re just like your mother.”  _ Han states as he stares at the dog that’s currently sitting by his son’s feet.  _ “If I take him, will you and your mother get off my back?”  _

Ben shakes his head, an amused smirk forming in his lips,  _ “Never.” _

It wouldn’t take long for Han Solo to get used to having Kylo around. Secretly, he was glad to have the dog as company. It made his days less lonelier and he was appreciative of the fact that unlike his ex-wife and son, his four-legged companion didn’t badger him every second. 

Just as Ben said, the dog was indeed highly trained. At exactly seven in the morning, Kylo would nudge him awake, reminding him to take his pills. Normally, he’d forget to take those darn pills but with Kylo as an alarm, he _ never  _ missed a dose. If he was feeling well enough, Han even found himself taking a light jog or a brisk walk around his block with Kylo. It wasn’t an intense workout, but it was enough to keep his blood pumping and to keep him active.

_ “You look good, dad.”  _ Ben remarked during one of his visits. His mom was with him this time and Leia couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment.

_ “You look better, like there’s a glow in you.” _

Han lets out a snort,  _ “Stop it, you two. I’ve just been getting some sun, that’s all.”  _

_ “I see Kylo has been of help to that.”  _ Ben states, eyeing the dog that’s currently resting by his father’s feet. His father catches his eye and Ben feels tempted to mouth an “ _ I told you so,”  _ but decides against it. 

_ “He’s been a great companion. Thank you, son.”  _

_ “I know, Dad. I know” _

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

It’s been two days since Ben and Hux’s encounter with Carrie. Like a madman, he’s been constantly checking his phone, waiting for the call he’s not entirely sure will come. The wait is driving him mad and it definitely has not gone unnoticed by his colleagues at the fire station.

“What’s up with Solo?” Poe asks cautiously, “is it just me or does he look  _ really _ distracted?” 

They had just gotten back from a quick mission and were now in the process of storing their gear. Hux casts a look at his friend, he was the only person in the station, aside from Chewie who knew about Ben’s predicament. “He’s just being, Solo.” the redhead replies, shrugging off his jacket. 

“Nah, we know Solo behavior,” Gwen Phasma interjects, “ and that’s not _ typical _ Solo behavior.”

“He keeps staring at his phone,” Jannah Calrissian, the station’s fire medic points out with a teasing smirk. “Do I sense, female problems?”

“Oh my fucking god, he’s  _ finally _ on Tinder,” Poe remarks dramatically and a tad bit too loudly, “Ben, buddy, it’s okay! It’s not always going to be a match!” He calls out from across the room, earning him curious stares from his other colleagues. “I’m rooting for you! We all are!”

“You fucking idiot, he’s not on Tinder,” Hux says exasperatedly, quieting down the boisterous driver engineer. “He’s waiting for a phone call about his dog, you moron.” 

“Kylo? What happened to Kylo?” Gwen asks.

“His idiot of an uncle lost him.” Hux states simply, stowing away the last of his gear. “We drove to the next town over, and it turns out Kylo might be there-”

“That’s great news!” 

“But he’s been adopted by someone else-”

“That’s fucking terrible!”

Hux sighs as he continues to observe his friend from afar. “Yes, hence why Solo has been glued to his phone like an obsessed teenager. He’s trying to set up a meeting to check whether the dog in question is Kylo or not. If it is, then madness is sure to follow, if it’s not then he starts back at square one with his search.”

“Can we do anything to help the poor guy?” Jannah asks, “Should we put up posters or something?” 

Hux shakes his head at the medic’s suggestion. “Leave it be. All he really wants right now is to get in touch with the woman who might possibly-”

The sudden ring emanating from Ben’s cell phone was all it took for the small group to rush by his side. Ben looks at his colleagues, stunned with confusion, “What are you-”

“Answer the damn phone, Solo!” Gwen practically yells. 

“Do it, man!” 

His large fingers fumble with the buttons. The number is unknown to him. This could be _her_ , this could be the woman he’s been waiting for. He feels his colleague’s eyes on him as he presses the accept call button. “This is Ben Solo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this Ben-centered chapter! I wanted to give a little back story of Kylo and Han before proceeding but fear not, we're getting closer to Ben's meeting with Rey! Also, say hello to Jannah & Phasma our bad ass female firefighters! Woo!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading & I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! We have finally made it to the weekend! Thank you so much for the love and feedback! I'm really excited for this chapter and I hope you guys like it too! So here we go! 
> 
> Rated M: (Mature- Strong Language)  
> This chapter contains: strong language & brief mention of attempted suicide.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Exchange**

****

It had been two days since Rey’s exchange with Carrie. Two agonizing and confusing days filled with internal debates with herself, whether or not she should call Ben Solo. The piece of paper which contained his number taunted her daily and every time she came close to calling, the thought of losing Alfredo reeled her back in. She was being selfish, that she knew, but as much as she wanted to ignore the man who claimed to be Alfredo’s  _ true  _ owner, she knew she couldn’t hide forever. She had to face him and she had to face him  _ soon _ .

_ Call him. Call him and get it over with.  _

Rey finds herself staring at the offending piece of paper during her prep period. She’s supposed to be getting ready for her next class, but instead she’s engaged in a heated stare down with an inanimate object that never ceases to remind her of what needs to be done. With trembling fingers, she reaches for her phone. She enters his number with ease. She’s been re-reading the phone number for quite some time now, that she’s committed it to memory. Her finger hovers over the call button and she finds her heart racing. “You can do this,” she says to herself. “The man  _ just _ wants to talk. He just wants to clear up this huge misunderstanding, that’s all.” 

With false confidence, she presses the call button. She holds her breath as she waits patiently to hear a voice,  _ his _ voice. The line continues to ring and Rey finds herself extremely tempted to end the call. “Don’t pick up, don’t pick up.” she repeats desperately over and over again. Finally the ringing comes to a stop and her heart races faster as she listens to the deep, tantalizing voice on the other end say, “This is Ben Solo.”

Either it was the lack of sleep from the night before or the fact that she had held her breath for far too long, but Rey suddenly finds herself mesmerized by the alluring voice on the other end. Whoever this Ben Solo was, had  _ quite _ a voice. It was deep and commanding, and she couldn’t help but wonder about the man behind it. 

“Hello? Who’s this?” 

She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. She closes her eyes as realization dawns on her, that she’s not entirely sure what to say. Rey mentally curses at herself for not formulating a far more thorough plan. At the moment, she had two choices,  _ Hi, my name is Rey and I think I might have adopted your dog.  _ Or  _ Hi, this dog is mine and you made a terrible mistake, so sod off.  _ The more she thought about her options, the less appealing they certainly became. 

In between her thoughts and musings, she hears a deep, heavy sigh on the other end and this pulls her back to the reality of her situation, she needs to say something and she needs to say something  _ now _ . “H-hi,” Rey begins, tripping over her words, “Is this Ben?”  _ Of course, he was fucking Ben! He just said so!  _ Rey cringes. She was definitely off to a bad start.

“Yes, and you are?”

“I’m Rey. I got your number from Carrie, the girl who works at-”

“Yes, I know.” Ben cuts her off abruptly and Rey frowns at his rudeness. “There’s a chance that you might have my dog.” His voice is colder as he gets straight to the point.

“Yes, and there’s also a chance that you could be mistaken.” Rey counters back, feeling a bit more confident now that she’s had a taste of what he’s like. 

“There’s only one way to determine this then,-” Rey holds her breath, bracing herself for what she already knows, “let’s meet in person. Bring  _ my _ dog and  _ I’ll _ be the judge of whether or not this is all a misunderstanding.” 

“You seem pretty confident that he’s yours,” Rey says, trying her best to sound as calm as possible, though deep down she was in a panic. 

A lot was at stake for Rey and she knew damn well that if Alfredo did turn out to be Ben’s, not only was she losing her new companion, she was losing the one thing that made her feel alive in such a long time, and she was  _ not _ going to let that happen. 

Ben sighs once more from the other end, “I’m not here to antagonize you, Rey. I just want to check whether you have what’s  _ mine _ .”

“I’m not here to antagonize you as well, Ben. I’m just protecting what I  _ know _ is  _ mine _ .” 

She hears him scoff on the other end as he proceeds to say, “We’ll see.” 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Ben feels the countless pair of eyes trained on him, staring at him with great intensity the entire time he’s on the phone with the woman- with  _ Rey _ . He hasn’t even met her in person, yet he already knows what a firecracker of a woman she is. He could already tell that nothing about their situation was going to be easy. He pockets his phone and meets the curious gazes of his co-workers. They’re all looking at him as if he had just risen from the dead.

“Well?” Poe breaks the silence, which came as no surprise, considering he was the most talkative one of the group. “Was it her? Does she have Kylo?” The group moves closer towards him, eagerly awaiting as if he’s about to reveal the secret to immortality. 

“I don’t know yet,” Ben replies, “she’s agreed to meet with me this afternoon. I’ll find out then.”

“Holy shit,” Hux mutters, “this is good, this is progress, Solo. This is a lead.” Ben nods at his words. It was progress indeed and he hoped to god that this was  _ it _ , that this was not another dead-end to his search. 

“You need some help? Some back-up?” Gwen supplies. 

“Yeah, in case she makes a run for it?” Jannah adds.

“I think I’m more than capable of chasing after her if she does run, Jannah.” Ben states with a confident smirk. In his defense, _ he really could _ . He ran into burning buildings, kicked down doors, and hauled people twice his size for a living, yeah, he was definitely more than capable. 

The fire medic smirks, “Oh no doubt, bud. No one’s questioning your physical prowess. What we are dying to see is how you interact with this woman. No offense, Solo, but you’ve got some crappy people skills.” 

Ben scoffs, as he mutters, “that’s debatable.” 

“Do you remember that time you tackled a jumper, clearly ignoring the words of the de-escalation team?” Gwen states flatly, “Some people skills you had there, Solo.” 

Ben shrugs, “They were taking too long, he was going to jump off the ledge.”

“You broke his ribs, Ben!” Jannah cries out in disbelief. 

“Yes, which is a far better alternative than what he had planned, wouldn’t you agree?” He states simply. 

Okay, so maybe he took it a bit too far and didn’t need to tackle the guy. But then again, it was a life or death situation and at that moment, the man had made up his mind but so had he. The police’s de-escalation team was getting nowhere with their negotiation, so rather than wait for the situation to get worse, he took matters into his own hands. Sure, he had gotten quite the earful from Chewie and he nearly lost his job, but he had saved a man,  _ regardless of whether or not he wanted to be saved _ and that was more than enough for Ben. 

There’s a brief moment of silence that looms before the group, before Poe finally remarks, “Yeah, someone should definitely go with, Solo.” 

The group turns their attention to Hux, who looks less than pleased that he’s been chosen as the sacrificial lamb. “For fuck’s sake,” the red-head huffs, “me? seriously?”

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Rey is a bundle of nerves as she stands awkwardly next to the large fountain at the town square. She’s due to meet Ben Solo any moment now and the anticipation is slowly killing her. She looks around her surroundings, the square is packed with families, the young, the old, all out and about and this gives her a sense of relief. At least she was in a packed, crowded space should  _ anything _ go wrong during her meeting. She was after all meeting a complete stranger. 

_ Why the hell did I agree to this? What in the world was I thinking?  _

She looks around her surroundings once more and finds nothing out of the ordinary. A part of her wishes that maybe Ben had changed his mind, that maybe he’d had a change of heart and decided to forget about their meeting. 

_ Please don’t show up. Please don’t show up.  _

Rey’s stomach drops in an instant as a sleek, black Benz pulls up right before her. She eyes the car curiously and groans.  _ “Oh great, a rich douche.”  _ She thinks bitterly. Rey makes a feeble attempt at taking a glimpse of the passengers inside the car, but with the tinted windows obstructing her view, she fails miserably. 

The driver’s side opens and Rey’s heart beats wildly against her chest. She sees red,  _ or rather _ , a head of red hair. She watches carefully as a tall, red-head steps out the vehicle.  _ “So you’re Ben Solo,”  _ Rey thinks to herself, observing the man before her. He’s dressed pretty casually, in dark jeans, work boots and a black fleece zip up to combat the cold. An interesting attire that completely contrasted with the sleek, luxury vehicle he sported. The red-head makes his way towards her and Rey finds herself slowly moving towards him. She takes a few steps towards the vehicle, meeting him halfway. 

Ben stands before her and she watches as he begins to look around. “Where’s Kylo?” Her eyes widen at the sound of the familiar accent, an accent much like her own. 

“You’re British?” Rey states as she raises a brow.  _ This was not Ben Solo _ . 

The red-head is just as surprised, “As are you,” He stares at her curiously, “unless that’s a fake accent, you never know nowadays.”

“No, it’s not,” Rey snaps. She folds her arms across her chest and looks at the “impostor” indignantly, “And I take that you’re not Ben Solo.”

The red-head laughs, “Good heavens, no.” He continues to laugh, as if she had just told him the funniest joke in history and this irritates her more. 

“Then who the hell are you?” Rey demands. She should have seen this coming. This was clearly some sick scam and she was definitely not going to fall victim to it. 

“I’m here to collect Kylo.” 

Rey’s frown deepens. It’s the second time he’s mentioned that name, or at least she thinks it's a name, and she has no idea what he’s talking about. “Who the fuck is Kylo?”

“Kylo, the dog. Ben’s dog.” The red-head states flatly, “You are Rey, right? The woman who has his dog.” 

Rey blinks several times before finally realizing that _ Kylo _ was her Alfredo. “Yes, I’m Rey but I agreed to meet with Ben Solo and you are  _ clearly _ not him.” 

The red-head smirks at her words, “Ah, but Ben Solo agreed to meet with you  _ and _ the dog, but  _ clearly _ you don’t have him.” 

“I guess that makes us both liars then,” Rey begins, her hazel eyes locked firmly with his. “Where is Ben Solo? Who the hell are you, anyway?” 

“My friend’s call me Hux,  _ love _ . Armitage Hux.” He extends his hand towards her, but Rey doesn’t take it. She continues to keep her arms crossed, maintaining a closed and guarded stance. Hux chuckles at her actions as he lowers his hand, shoving them in his pocket instead. “Trust me, love, you’re better off interacting with me than Ben. I’m a walk in the park compared to him.” 

“I’d appreciate it if you stopped calling me love,” Rey grits out, not finding the term endearing at all. 

“Sure thing,  _ darling _ .” There’s a twinkle in his eye. Hux was clearly toying with her, testing her patience and pushing her buttons as far as he could. Though Rey prided herself for her saintly patience when it came to handling annoying  _ pests _ , Hux was definitely pushing her buttons too far and was getting dangerously close to getting smacked in the face. 

A terrifying thought suddenly crosses her mind.  _ What if they were here to steal my dog? What if this was all part of an elaborate plan to dog-nap Alfredo?  _ Rey gasps as she begins to step back from Hux, who is still looking at her with amusement. “This was a mistake,” Rey begins, “Forget it. If this is some sick joke, I don’t want any part of it.” 

“Love, I assure you-”

Rey points a finger at him, warning him to not get any closer. “No! This is a scam and you’re not taking my fucking dog, you arsehole.”

Hux sighs. “Rey, I assure you this is not-”

“Leave me alone! Sod off!” 

She’s too consumed with channeling her rage at Hux that she completely misses the sound of the car door slamming shut. Her eyes quickly dart towards the looming figure that walks up to Hux and she gasps. She freezes in place, stunned at the large man that now stands before her.  _ I’m a walk in the park compared to him,  _ Hux’s words ring in her ear and she finally understands what the red-head had meant. If this was Ben Solo, this man was a building, a dark, scowling building whose deep honey-colored eyes were currently trained on her. Everything about him screamed intensity. While Hux was a “walk in the park,” Ben Solo was clearly a raging storm, and she was now caught in it.

He opens his mouth to speak and Rey shivers at the familiarity of his voice as he proceeds to ask, “Where’s my dog, Rey?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again folks!  
> So, I am a sucker for suspense (I'm sorry!) and I wanted to prolong their meeting for just a teeny bit (Don't hate me!). Don't worry, the next chapter they will interact and get married (haha! just kidding, that takes time!) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm already in the process of writing the next one so that should be up shortly (I'll try my best to update over the weekend!). See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone!  
> Last chapter, we left off at a cliffhanger and so here it is, the anticipated meeting between Ben & Rey! Just a heads up, their meeting will get very TENSE and very UGLY (let the drama ensue!) and you might finish this chapter feeling some sort of way (or not) for one of the characters. So here we go...onto the next chapter! 
> 
> RATING: M (Mature - for strong language)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Challenge**

****

Ben watches the entire exchange between Rey and Hux from the confines of his friend’s car. Judging by her body language, he knows it’s not going well and Hux, as predicted, was failing miserably at the one thing he was tasked to do,  _ damage control _ . His co-workers, mostly Poe, Gwen and Jannah, were convinced that Ben was incapable of handling the situation and that Hux was the better alternative, given he was far less temperamental and had a charismatic charm about him. 

Unfortunately, this time around, Hux’s charm was  _ definitely _ not working. 

Rey’s stance has gone from open to defensive in a matter of seconds and it’s blatantly clear that she’s had enough of the red-head and is ready to strike. Hux, as always, remains calm and cocky all throughout the exchange, clearly taking great enjoyment with the young woman’s frustration. 

Ben continues to watch the two and notices as Rey’s demeanor shifts once again. She slowly backs away from Hux, and Ben begins to panic.  _ No, not when we’re so close _ . She’s going to leave and he can’t let her. Regardless of what his friend’s say, Ben knows he  _ has _ to intervene and he has to do so  _ now _ . Screw damage control, he was going all in. 

He steps out of the car and makes his way towards the two. Given his size and stature, stealth was not in his nature and he notices as Rey’s eyes dart towards him. The gasp that escapes from her lips, does not go unnoticed by him as he continues his approach. 

“I told you to stay in the car, Solo.” Hux hisses under his breath. He ignores his friend’s words and directs his attention towards Rey, who remains frozen in place. 

His eyes lock firmly onto hers, as he opens his mouth to ask, Where’s my dog, Rey?” 

Rey doesn’t falter under the scrutiny of his gaze. Instead, she meets his intensity head on and their eyes remain firmly locked onto each other, neither one backing down any time soon. 

“You’re Ben Solo,” Rey finally speaks and he gives a curt nod. “You could have saved us all the trouble by meeting with me, instead of sending your _ sidekick _ .” Ben doesn’t bother to contain the smirk that’s forming on his lips, this girl was definitely a firecracker. 

“ _ You _ could have saved us all the trouble by having my dog present,” he looks around her for added emphasis, “which he’s not.”

Rey crosses her arms and although she’s a foot shorter than him, her presence is just as looming. “Alfredo is my dog, and I wanted to meet with _ you  _ first before I brought him around a complete stranger.”

Ben tenses. Wait a minute. What the hell did she just say? What did she just call him?  _ Alfredo _ ? Did this woman really just rename his dog after an Italian pasta dish? Fuck no. 

“Did you really rename my dog?” Ben snaps. “His name is  _ Kylo _ , not goddamn  _ Alfredo _ .” He cringes at his own words, the name tasting foreign on his lips. 

“Like I said on the phone, we don’t even know if he’s your dog. This can all just be a misunderstanding.” Rey supplies calmly. 

“And how are we supposed to clear that up, huh? You didn’t bring my dog. How are we supposed to clear this  _ misunderstanding,  _ Rey?” 

Rey averts her gaze across the town square and gestures towards the parked blue Honda across the street. “He’s here,” she says, her eyes still trained on Ben. “I brought him with me.”

Ben feels his mouth go dry. His instinct tells him to run across the street, pry the door open and set his dog free. But instead, he restrains himself and makes the feeble attempt to exercise patience. “Can I see him?” He asks, trying not to sound too desperate. 

From the corner of his eye, Rey pulls out her cell phone and sends out a quick text. With bated breath, he waits patiently as the driver’s side of the Honda springs open, revealing a petite young woman with dark hair. The woman moves towards the back seat and Ben’s pulse quickens as she opens the door. A brown dog exits the vehicle and time stops as Ben lets out a deep sigh of relief. It was him, it was Kylo. 

“Oh shit, it’s really him.” He hears Hux say. 

Oh shit was right. Ben’s heart continues to race as he eyes his dog from across the street. “Kylo,” he calls out as he jogs past Rey and towards the car. He hears Rey as she calls after him, telling him to stop and to wait, but he doesn’t listen. Instead, he continues his approach. “Kylo!” He lets out a unique whistle, a known signal specially created for him. The dog’s ears instantly perk up and he begins to bark excitedly. The dark haired woman struggles to contain him, he’s larger and stronger and if she didn’t let go of his leash, he was most likely going to drag her with him. Ben stops a few feet before the two. He takes one long, determined look at the barking dog as he opens his mouth to say, “Kylo, come.” With one hard tug, the woman gasps as the dog finally breaks free from her hold and runs straight into Ben’s arms. Ben laughs, a deep, melodious sound that’s filled with relief and joy. “Good boy, such a good boy.” He remarks repeatedly as he heartily accepts the slobbery licks from his four-legged friend. “I’m here, buddy. I’m here and I’ve found you.” 

From across the street, Rey gasps in horror. Her worst fear has come to life and is currently unfolding before her very eyes. She feels numb and cold all over as she watches Alfredo pepper Ben with excited licks and kisses. Alfredo continues to bark and jump happily, trying to get as close to Ben as possible and Rey’s heart constricts. No, she was not going to lose Alfredo. Not when she still had a lot of fight within her. 

With a surge of confidence, Rey quickly makes her way across the street. Rose casts her a worried glance. There’s a myriad of emotions dancing in her friend’s eyes but she doesn’t have time for that now. She had far more pressing matters to address. She stands behind Ben and Alfredo and clears her throat, prompting Ben to turn his head. Alfredo barks excitedly and relief washes over Rey.  _ At least he still acknowledged her.  _

“Alfredo,” Rey begins firmly, “come.” 

The dog gives Ben one quick lick before moving towards her. She notices the scowl on Ben’s face but she doesn’t care. According to the adoption papers, Alfredo was  _ her _ dog. He had been abandoned, picked up by the shelter and taken in by  _ her _ . He was hers and she was sure as hell going to fight for him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ben demands, approaching her with fire in his eyes. 

“I’m taking my dog home,” Rey responds defiantly, taking a hold of Alfredo’s leash. 

Ben lets out an icy laugh as he stares incredulously at her. “Are you for real, right now?” He begins, “this is  _ my _ dog. I  _ own  _ this dog.” 

“Not according to his recent adoption papers.” She states simply. It’s a low, petty blow and Rey knows it. 

“Excuse me?” 

Rey meets his eyes, “The adoption papers I signed state that he’s  _ min _ e. I own  _ this _ dog.” 

Ben continues to stare at her. If looks could kill, she was sure as hell she’d be dead by now, given the intensity of his gaze. He was clearly not pleased with what she had just said and frankly, Rey didn’t give a damn. 

“You’re making a grave mistake,” Ben states as he strides towards her. “Do not go this way,” he warns as he continues to get closer. 

Rey tenses. She’s slightly frightened but she remains firm and stands her ground. She was not going to let this man, this Ben Solo intimidate her to submission. “If you’re making threats, I’ll gladly call the police and let them know of the situation. I have paperwork, Ben. Do you?”

“Christ sake, yes! Yes, I do.” Ben practically growls. “Kylo is  _ my _ dog, Rey. Yes, he escaped and got lost and ended here somehow, but he is still my fucking dog.” 

Rey tugs on Alfredo’s leash and begins to move closer towards Rose. “Well, until then,  _ Mr. Solo _ , Alfredo continues to stay with me. If you wish to fight this, then by all means I accept your challenge.” Rey turns her back on Ben. Alfredo pauses briefly, taking a long look at Ben and lets out a whimpering cry. “Come on, boy.” Rey whispers softly. She gently tugs on his leash once more and he finally looks away. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Ben is barely able to contain his anger as he watches Rey and Kylo leave.  _ She wanted to challenge him _ ,  _ she wanted to make things difficult _ . He decides then and there that he was going to show her just how hard he was going to fight for this. He was not going to lose Kylo. He was not going to back down so easily. 

“What the hell just happened?” Hux demands, as he jogs up to Ben. “Solo, did she really just take the dog back?” The red-head huffs, as he stares incredulously at their retreating forms. “We had him!” A sigh escapes from Ben’s lips as he makes his way back to Hux’s car. “Are you just going to let her take Kylo? Are we really just going to drop this?” Hux demands, clearly confused by the situation.

“No,” Ben begins, his voice low and cold, “We’re just getting started.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Yes, it was a petty move but for a reason! Don't worry, they will meet again and as time progresses, their exchanges won't be as tense haha. Thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter!


	8. Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh goodness, it has been a long time since I've updated! First of all, how are you guys? I hope that you are all doing well & staying safe during these trying times. Though things are slowly going back to "normal" around my area, I'm still staying indoors for added measure and truth be told, I'm in no rush to go outside. So if you do go outside for whatever reason, be safe! be smart! and wash those hands!
> 
> Anyway, just as I expected, working from home took a good chunk of my time and I was not able to make an update. I know we left off with some drama and tension, so I thought for this chapter we'd ease it up a bit and start to pick up with the action! Thank you all to those who have read, subscribed and left comments! Reading your comments make my day :) 
> 
> Also, this chapter is titled "Fuego" and for those of you who may not know, that translates to Fire in Spanish. Anyhoo, enough talking on my end, let's go!
> 
> RATING: M (Mature - for strong language)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fuego**

****

Ben’s knuckles are turning white, yet the vice-like grip he has on the steering wheel does not loosen one bit. From the passenger side, he feels Hux’s eyes on him. The red-head is filled with concern, but Ben knows better. Hux’s worried glances aren’t for _him_ , it's for his _baby_ , his precious Benz.

Hux had been absolutely reluctant to hand over his keys, stupidly claiming that in his current state, the chances of driving them off a cliff was likely, and that he wasn’t quite ready to meet Jesus yet.

_Idiot._

He was angry, not suicidal. 

In moments of frustration and anger, long drives were a release for Ben, who always found them to be quite therapeutic. He’d often be alone during these drives, giving him much needed time to think and mull things over. 

That was not the case this time around.

The drive was proving to be less calming and more of a nuisance. Thirty minutes into the drive, Hux, like an irritable child, was getting restless. He had frustratedly claimed that he hated riding in silence and tried to ease up the atmosphere by putting on his ridiculous 80’s power ballads playlist. Ben had quickly shut it off, casting his friend a look of warning. 

_Bon Jovi_ never stood a chance. 

“Solo, must I remind you that this is _my_ car.” Hux states, casting him a challenging glare. 

“Yes, but must _I_ remind you that the driver makes the executive decisions.” Ben replies smoothly.

Hux gapes at his response, the look on his face is priceless and Ben almost wishes he had his phone out to document the moment. 

“That shit doesn’t matter when the driver happens to be driving someone else’s car!” Hux protests, making a sudden reach for the radio but only to get his hand swatted away roughly like an irritating housefly. “Solo, what the fuck!” Hux yelps, quickly pulling his hand away as if he had just been burned. 

“I did warn you,” Ben states with a casual shrug, his gaze not once leaving the road. 

“You know how much I hate driving in silence,” Hux grumbles. He’s still rubbing his tender hand, when he continues to ask, “Can we at least put on some NPR or whatever boring bullshit you like?” 

“No.”

“Solo, I _will_ start humming!” There’s mirth in Hux’s eyes, but the same enjoyment is completely void and null in Ben’s. 

“Hux,” Ben practically growls. “I need silence to think.” 

As much as Hux enjoyed their banter, which none of the others at the station ever understood considering the two were borderline verbally abusive to one another, the red-head knew very well when not to push Ben further and when exactly to put an end to their exchange. 

Hux lets out a deep sigh, “We’ll get him back, mate.” There’s uncertainty in his voice, but truth be told it’s all he can offer right about now. 

To put simply, their plan to retrieve Kylo had not gone so swimmingly, it had been an absolute disaster. 

Kylo or _Alfredo,_ belonged to Rey now and the woman was absolutely unrelenting. In the thirty-six years he’s been on this earth, Ben has faced a myriad of challenges, both from work and his personal life, but Rey, the petite brunette with the fiery hazel eyes and dare he say captivating accent, was slowly starting to creep up to the top of his list. 

While he had expected her to falter, to wither under his presence, she had stood her ground, bared her fangs and showed him that she was unafraid. His encounter with her was definitely unpleasant, but at the same time, he commended the woman for being so fiercely protective over _his_ dog, a dog she didn’t even own for that long. 

“So,” Hux begins cautiously, dragging the “o” a little longer than normal. “What now?”

What now? The question plagued Ben’s mind since their exchange, yet he still didn’t have an answer. Rey had openly declared war against him. It was a bold move but also a foolish one. 

“Shall we sharpen the pitchforks? Alert the cavalry?” Hux jests, trying but failing miserably at making light of the situation. 

Ben doesn’t crack a smile at Hux’s joke, instead, he remains lost in his thoughts. He was more than aware that if he ever wanted to get Kylo back, he had to be careful about his execution. Careful and strategic was where he needed to go. 

Taking note of his friend’s demeanor, Hux clears his throat, “You know,” he begins, taking a more serious approach. “If you’re planning on going the legal route, I happen to know a pretty good lawyer.” Ben finally turns to him and with a confident smirk the red-head proceeds to say, “He’s an expensive one, but my father sure can argue.” 

Ah, _Brendol Hux_.

From what Hux had shared, his father was a titan in the legal field. He was ruthless in the courtroom, a fierce negotiator who no one dared to cross. Brendol, as Hux had so eloquently put was also a shitty father. The two had a strained relationship, an unfortunate result brought on from Hux’s years of being a delinquent with a penchant for disorder. 

“I thought you two weren’t on speaking terms,” Ben states.

“We are... _pleasant_ , with one another.” Hux supplies with a shrug. Ben scoffs, he knows that there’s more to this story, the word pleasant was definitely not a term one would associate with Brendol and Armitage. Complicated and tense, perhaps but pleasant, never.

Hux clears his throat, he keeps his eyes trained on the road as he continues to say, “My father’s an asshole, but he’s a damn good lawyer and he can definitely get Kylo back.” 

The offer was tempting, no doubt, and a part of him wanted to take the offer. However, there was one jarring issue that stood in his way- Ben _hated_ lawyers. His experience with them as a teenager during his parent’s divorce had been less than pleasant. Not only were they costly, but they probed and asked far too many questions. They pried and probed into every aspect of his life, leaving him with a sour taste in his mouth. 

In short, lawyers were a no-go. There was also the issue of time. He didn’t have the luxury to go to court and frankly, the thought of going to court over a dog seemed completely absurd. If he wanted to get Kylo back, he had to think of another way and he needed to think fast. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

From her rearview mirror, Rose watches as Rey nervously fidgets with Alfredo’s leash. The event that had transpired earlier was for a lack of a better term, an absolute _shit show_. 

Not only did Alfredo belong to someone else, but that someone else just so happened to be a 6’3 giant of a man whose entire presence screamed, don’t fuck with me, you will regret it. 

“Do you want me to drive you guys back home?”

Rey doesn’t respond. Instead, she continues to absentmindedly fiddle with Alfredo’s leash. 

Rose sighs. From the ten years she’s known Rey, this move was all too familiar. Rey was too far gone within her thoughts to be disturbed.

From the backseat, Alfredo, who was surely noticing his owner’s distress, lays his head on her lap. This small gesture startles Rey at first, finally snapping her back to reality. Carefully, she runs her fingers through his soft coat. Though her actions are calming, it does not fully put her four legged companion at ease. He continues to look up at her, his eyes sad and longing. 

_Longing for his owner._

_Longing for Ben._

The longer she looks into Alfredo’s eyes, the more guilty she feels.

_I’m sorry, boy. I couldn’t let him take you. I won’t let him take you. I’m really sorry._

Rey looks away. She’s ashamed, angry and devastated. Each emotion raging a fierce battle within her. 

She’s ashamed at how her meeting with Ben had transpired.

Angry at herself for stooping so low.

Yet devastated at the thought that she could lose Alfredo. 

“You know what, I want a milkshake.” Rose declares, breaking the silence once more. From the corner of her eye, Rey spots the diner up ahead. _Admiral Snackbar_ , the bright classic neon sign declares. She’s been to this diner several times, with friends, co-workers and a few failed & successful dates. She casts Rose an appreciative yet slightly forced smile as the car proceeds to make a turn towards the diner. 

At the sudden turn, Alfredo quickly jolts up to look around. Rose lets out a small laugh as she steers the car into the parking lot. “Don’t worry boy, we’ll get you a snack too. I think we all deserve it.”

Rose and Rey opt for a table outside. It’s a bit chilly, but Rey doesn’t mind. The cool, fresh air feels nice against her skin. After placing their orders, a burger with fries and a strawberry shake for Rose, a grilled chicken wrap with a root beer float for Rey and some sliced apples smothered in peanut butter for Alfredo, the three are engulfed in silence once more. There are words at the tip of Rose’s tongue that she is dying to say and Rey knows it, but her petite friend remains patiently quiet, clearly waiting for her to make the first move. 

With everything that just happened and all the emotions running through her veins, Rey doesn’t even know where to start. 

Finally she opens her mouth and asks, “Was I wrong?” 

“Well-” Rose is cautious with her words, but not to the point of sugar coating them, “Yes and No.” 

Rey frowns. “Rose-”

“Before you cut me off, let me explain. Was losing your shit and taking Kylo away from his owner a shitty thing to do? Yes, absolutely. But, would letting Kylo go without a fight have been a good choice? No, it wouldn’t have been. Babe, I know you. I’ve known you since we were nineteen and you do not let things go easily without at least fighting for it.”

“I let go of Chris pretty easily,” Rey mumbles.

“First of all, Chris was a douchebag and that’s not entirely true, love. You fought for that relationship, you fought long and hard. _You_ didn’t give up, that moron did.” 

“I don’t know what to do, Rose. Kylo clearly has an owner, and whatever route he’s taking I just need to prepare myself, but I feel defeated already.” 

Rose reaches for Rey’s hand, “I’m going to be honest with you girl, there’s a lot of possible outcomes that can happen with this situation but we won’t know if we don’t try. If you want to try to reach out to that tall, dark and handsome hottie-”

“Rose-” Rey begins warningly.

“Look, he may be the villain of your situation but the dude was totally giving me Greek statue vibes!” Rose declares as she fans herself for added emphasis. “Like, hello, the Museum of Art just called, they’re missing a statue!” 

“You’re supposed to be on my side, woman!” Rey chastises, a genuine smile finally breaking through.

“All I’m saying is that if you want to try and reach out to him again, I’ll be with you every step of the way. Whatever _Ken_ -” 

“Ben.” Rey corrects.

“Whatever _Ben_ hurls our way, I will be here for you. We can even bring Finn along as back up.” Rey lets out a small laugh. She wasn’t entirely sure how their Phys.Ed. friend would fit into the narrative, but having him along was probably not a bad idea. “Strength in numbers, babe.” Rose states simply as if reading her thoughts. 

“God, when you put it that way, it seems like we’re going to war.” 

The two women take a quick pause on their conversation as the waitress places their orders before them. Rose picks up a fry from her plate and pops it into her mouth, “trust me, babe, we need to cover all areas. One thing is for sure, that dude totally screams _BDE_.” 

Rey nearly chokes on her drink. “Rose!” She sputters. There’s a glint of mischief in Rose’s eyes.

“What? He’s a bold, daring, enemy.” Rose replies with an all-knowing grin, “Jeez, get your head out of the gutter, Rey!” 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

By the time Hux and Ben make it back to the fire station, they find the rest of the crew getting ready for dinner. Phasma and Jannah are the first to take note of their arrival and in an instant, the grins on their faces fall.

Hux makes eye contact with the two, promptly stopping them from moving forward with what was bound to be an endless parade of questions. Without saying a word, he is thankful that both Phasma and Jannah get the message. _The meeting was a disaster, don’t for the love of god, ask him anything_. 

“Oh hey, you guys are back. Where’s the dog, Solo?” 

Hux groans. _Shit_. He had forgotten about Dameron. 

Ben thankfully ignores Poe but this does not deter him from posing his question yet again.

“I don’t see Ky-oof!”

One swift elbow straight to the ribs was all it took to finally take down the prying Dameron, courtesy of Gwen Phasma. 

“Dinner should be ready soon, gents.” Jannah quickly interjects, brushing past Poe and Gwen, who is holding him up with a vice-like grip. Jannah mouths a quick, menacing threat to Poe, who looks at her quizzically, before turning her attention back to Hux and Ben to say, “Chewie’s making stew tonight, boys.” 

“Perfect, I’m famished.” Hux declares a little too excitedly. 

“Chewie’s been cooking for a while, why don’t you two go and check up on him. Make sure he’s reading the recipe right.” Phasma adds, before turning to Poe, “Dameron, let’s take a little walk.”

“Let’s go help the crazy captain, Solo.” Hux states, steering Ben towards the station’s kitchen.

The strong aroma of stew and spices hits them instantly, as they walk inside the kitchen. They find Chewie standing over the stove, methodically pouring ingredients into a huge pot. The seasoned firefighter looks absolutely amusing as he shifts back and forth from reading a tattered piece of paper, which contains the stew’s recipe and back to the boiling concoction in question. 

“Need any help, chief? Should I ring for pizza instead?” Hux asks with a wide grin. He makes his way over towards the stove, and peers into the bubbling contents in the pot. Though the smell was not offending, the overall look of it was enough to put off his appetite. 

“Grab a spoon, Red.” Chewie instructs, “I’ve been tasting this blasted thing and can’t seem to figure out whether it’s good or it needs more seasoning.”

Hux grimaces, “What it needs is for it to be thrown out. Why does it look like that?” 

“Quit your whining, Red. Trust me, the foods that look like hell are actually the ones that taste the best.”

“I don’t think there’s a truth in that,” Hux mutters as he proceeds to dip his spoon into the pot. 

Chewie lets out a chuckle as he then proceeds to turn to Ben, who's been standing silently the entire time watching the exchange. One look at Ben, and unlike Poe, who clearly didn’t know how to read the room, Chewie knew that their mission to get Kylo back had not gone as planned. Not wanting to poke and probe his best friend’s son, Chewie turns to Ben and says, “Kid, do me a solid and test this out too. I don’t trust Red’s uppity palate.” 

“I heard that!” Hux counters, “And I’ll have you know that your monstrosity of a stew tastes alright. Though, I’m still far more inclined to ring for a pizza.” 

“My firehouse, my rules, you’re eating stew tonight, Red.” 

Amidst the banter, Ben makes his way towards the stove and plucks out the spoon from Hux’s hand. From where he stands, he can smell the strong aroma of the stew, all its flavors of herbs and spices assaulting his senses. He carefully scoops some onto his spoon and brings it to his lips. The warm liquid goes down smoothly. 

“It’s fine,” Ben states simply, putting the spoon down. “Add some salt and we’re good to go.”

The fire chief beams widely, “Ah, good, good. Alright boys, come help me bring this out. I don’t want to spill this damn thing!”

Dinners at the station, when not interrupted by a sudden emergency call, were always quite an event. It was a time for the crew to get together, sit back, relax, chat and simply enjoy a meal in each other’s company. The mood tonight however, was a bit different. Though there were still traces of laughter, inappropriate jokes courtesy of Poe and tag-teamed bickering from Jannah and Gwen versus Hux, there was an unspoken need to tread lightly, especially when it came to Ben’s current situation. 

“I’ve got some important announcements to share,” Chewie begins, his voice booming over the chatter, promptly silencing it. “It’s fire safety week for a lot of kids back at school and our ladder has been selected to conduct some talks.” A collective groan erupts from the crowd and Chewie lets out an amused chuckle. “Now, I know you lot aren’t big fans of this-”

“Except for Dameron, he always finds a teacher to bang.” Jannah says with a smirk.

Poe puts his hands up defensively, “I live to serve.” He says with a cheeky grin, earning him a few bread rolls thrown his way. 

“Gross, dude.” Gwen states with a wide grin as she chucks another piece of bread at him.

Poe catches the roll perfectly and begins to laugh, “It’s not my fault, they all want this _fuego._ ” He says defensively, earning him a myriad of reactions from catcalls and whistles to groans of disapproval from his peers.

“Alright, settle down children,” Chewie calls, “as I was saying, I recently got in touch with an old friend of mine. She’s the principal at Coruscant Elementary School and she’s really looking forward to us doing a fire safety talk starting tomorrow. She’s sent me the class schedules and times for these talks, and we’re all good to go.” 

“So who are the unfortunate saps going?” Jannah asks.

“Well, you’re one of those saps,” Chewie responds, he lets out a chuckle as he notices Jannah’s pained reaction, “as well as Phasma, Hux and Solo.” He then proceeds to turn to Poe, “If you can keep your _fuego_ in your pants, you’re up too.” 

“No can do, chief. I’m always burning!” Poe responds enthusiastically as he proceeds to gyrate his hips.

“You should get that checked, mate.” Hux states simply, as he rolls his eyes at his overly eager colleague.

“Make me proud, team. Tomorrow’s a big day and I want you all to leave a lasting impression on those kids and their teachers!” 

***** Fuego = translates to Fire in Spanish**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here I am once more!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I definitely wanted to add a dash of light-hearted/silliness to counter the drama and seriousness that occurred in the last chapter. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm thinking of writing another Reylo AU but I definitely want to finish this first, especially since the ideas are flowing like crazy. I also need to finish the other 2 fics I've started haha. Ok, so maybe I need to hold my horses when it comes to making new fics. I do want to make a back story of Ben/Hux during their fire academy days haha, let me know what you think about that! I may add it as a "filler" within this story :)
> 
> Anyway, leave your love and I'll see you next chapter!


	9. Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, folks!
> 
> Okay, so last night, I ended up posting the last chapter at 3:00 am! I had severe insomnia and could not go to sleep so I decided to work on the next chapter and voila! Here it is! I decided to split this chapter into two, considering that I was definitely writing way too much, so expect the next chapter sometime soon :)
> 
> Please note that I am in no way an expert on Firefighters or Firefighter gear and all my research is thanks to good ol' Google and watching countless YouTube videos about firefighters haha! Now, on to the story!
> 
> RATING: M (Mature - for strong language)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Small World**

****

Ben and the rest of Ladder Company 66 have taken part in their fair share of Fire Safety presentations. Unlike Hux who loathed these events, and Dameron who was absolutely gung-ho about it, Ben was impartial towards them and didn’t mind. 

The kids, especially the younger ones were often eager and excited to see them. Though Ben didn’t peg himself as being extremely good with children, seeing the kids light up over the firetrucks and getting excited over testing out their gear did put a smile on his face. 

“Ready, gentlemen?” Jannah asks. There’s a smirk on her lips as she takes a good look at Hux and Ben.

They were currently dressed in full turnout gear. He and Hux had been volunteered by none other than Phasma and Jannah to don the tactical equipment, while the rest remained dressed in their class B uniforms. 

Ben makes a mental note to get them both back,  _ especially _ the fire medic, who he was quite sure was behind all of this.

“Why are Solo and I sweating our asses off, and you morons aren’t?” Hux grumbles as he adjusts his collar. Like Ben, he’s carrying at least 60 extra pounds of gear on him while the rest are dressed down in their class B’s. Laughter erupts between Jannah and Phasma, which further irritates Hux. “You could have at least let Dameron do it, the man loves to show off.”

Gwen wipes a tear from the corner of her eye, her cheeks flushed from laughing. “Be a sport, boys.” She begins between fits of laughter, “besides, you two will be in charge of the uniform demonstration and giving the little kiddies the breakdown of the importance of being prepared. Jannah’s giving the medic talk and Dameron the tour of the truck.” 

“And what the hell will  _ you _ be doing?” Hux demands.

“Public relations,” the blond grins, “I’ll take all the pictures, answer the questions you may not want to answer and all the social parts that you two hate so much.” 

Although Hux was not completely sold with the plan, he was secretly grateful that at least Phasma would be handling the questions. To put simply, Hux and little children with their endless amount of questions did not mesh well and it was a disaster waiting to happen. 

“The truck’s ready,” Poe states, turning the corner and joining the group. Like Jannah and Phasma, he too is dressed in his class B uniform, and looking completely vexed about it. 

“Alright, Jannah and I are taking the ambulance and we’ll see you guys at the school.” Gwen states, climbing inside the vehicle.

“Don’t try to show off too much, boys. Can’t have those teachers fainting on us,” Jannah remarks with a wide grin directed at Ben and Hux as she climbs on the driver’s side. The two women laugh at their own joke and Ben knows then and there that  _ yes _ , he was going to end them. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

The moment Rey steps inside the staff lounge, she senses that something is up. There’s fits of giggles and endless chatter from the circle of female teachers led by Jyn Erso. Rey doesn’t join the circle, instead she sits outside the group but stays close enough to eavesdrop. 

“This must feel like Christmas to you guys.” Finn states, as he pulls a chair right next to Rey. He’s furiously shaking his blender bottle filled with the all too familiar protein shake that Finn loves to cart around. Rey looks at him quizzically, not quite sure what he means. Sensing the look of confusion on her face, Finn hands Rey a sheet of paper,  _ an agenda _ that apparently she didn’t get. “There’s a fire safety presentation today and tomorrow,” Finn points out, “the schedule was sent out this morning.” 

Rey smirks as she reads over the schedule of events, “You bloody well know that I don’t check my email that early.” Finn chuckles at her words. Rey quickly glances up at the circle of teachers before her and groans, “No wonder Erso and company are so excited,” she comments, mostly to herself but with Finn being so close, the Phys.Ed teacher overhears her musings and bursts out into fits of full blown laughter. 

“It feels like Christmas, guys!” Rose exclaims with pure elation as she joins them, an iced coffee in one hand and her laptop in the other. “I live for this shit!”

“Jesus, Rose. Thirsty much?” Finn states, offering her his blender bottle in jest, to which she playfully swats away. 

“Calm your ovaries, Rose.” Rey says with a wide grin. “The amount of feral women ready to pounce on these firefighters is quite high. I hate to say it, but you have some competition.” She gestures to the crowd of women before them and Rose lets out a snort. 

The next couple of minutes is filled with pleasantries and laughter. Rey, who isn’t much of a talker during the mornings, and is often in her classroom getting ready for the day, finds the change of pace refreshing and  _ absolutely _ needed. After yesterday’s fiasco, she wanted to get her mind off, even if it was only for a little bit, the situation that still needed to be addressed. 

She hasn’t made up her mind yet as to what her next steps will be, but she  _ knows _ the direction she  _ wants _ to take. 

She  _ wants _ to meet with Ben Solo again. 

Whether it was the adrenaline mixed in with desperation and anger, Rey knows that yesterday could have been handled differently and she’s most certainly willing to try if he is. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Amilyn Holdo’s voice rings out, snapping everyone’s attention to her. The principal beams widely at her staff. “Before our day begins, I just wanted to thank you all for your flexibility and allowing us to tweak your schedule to accommodate our special guests.”

“I’ll show them flexibility,” Rose whispers to Rey, who does everything in her power to not snort out loud. 

“As listed in the schedule, our guests will be popping in your classes to conduct these presentations. I was also told by Ladder 66’s station chief that they’ll be sending over a fire truck, so this will also give you and your students a chance to see one up close!” Amilyn takes a quick pause for any questions or concerns before proceeding. Finding none, she resumes. “Now, this is a two day event. Today begins with the presentations, while tomorrow will be a quick trip to the station.”

Both Rey and Finn let out a frustrated groan. Having guests interrupt the school day was one thing, but taking a group of kids on a trip was an  _ absolute _ challenge, that neither Rey nor her colleagues wanted to do. 

Hot firemen, be damned!

Ackbar, who had been standing next to Amilyn, quickly interjects. “For safety reasons, the little ones, pre-k and kindergarten, won’t be taking the trip tomorrow. However, grades 1 through 5 will be. So that means Ms. Erso, Ms. Tico, Ms. Johnson, Ms. Wren, Ms, Connix, Ms. Pava and Coaches Storm and Coach Dune, will be taking the reins.” 

Amilyn nods at his words. “That’s right. So as scheduled, Ms. Erso, Ms. Tico & Coach Dune will take grades 1 and 2. Ms. Wren, Coach Storm & Ms. Connix will take grades 3 and 4, while Ms. Johnson, and Ms. Pava will take grade 5. We do have parent chaperones tagging along as well, so don’t fret. Also, Mr. Bridger and Mr. Wexley will also be providing additional support.” 

After giving her last remarks, Amilyn sends them off, a bright smile still plastered on her face as the teachers file out of the staff lounge and make their way to their rooms. Rey glances at her own copy of the day’s schedule and takes note of the time that the presentation will be happening for her class and makes a mental note of it.

“I’ll be in my room, if you need me.” Rey calls out to Rose who is still engaged in conversation with Kaydel, before heading towards the direction of her classroom. It’s 8:10 and she’s got 10 minutes to spare before her student’s start filing in for first period. Rey makes her way towards her desk and plops herself down on her chair. Today was going to be a long one, she could already feel it in her bones. 

Absentmindedly, she plucks out her cell phone from her bag, checking for any missed calls or messages. She falters a bit as she stares at her lock screen. An image of Alfredo stares right back at her and she is reminded once more of what she needs to do. She carefully scrolls through her call log, and finds the unsaved number of Ben Solo. 

_ You’re going to have to call him, eventually.  _

_ You’re going to need to set things right.  _

_ Or you could delete the number.  _

_ If he comes back, then do what you do best, fight back and stand your ground.  _

Rey groans. Her mind is at war and she’s not caffeinated enough for this. 

The sound of children pouring in, filling the halls breaks her from her trance. Rey lets out a sigh as she exits out of the call log, and places her phone back in her purse. She  _ will _ deal with Ben Solo. 

Soon, just not now. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

By the time Ben and the rest of his group arrive at Coruscant Elementary School, they are promptly greeted by the school’s principal, Amilyn Holdo. Amilyn is all smiles as she sees them pull up, her eyes glittering with excitement at the sight of the truck and them in uniform. 

“The kids are so excited,” She says as she makes her approach, “Not going to lie, I am as well.” 

Phasma, Jannah and Poe chuckle at her, while Hux, who looks as if he had just sucked on a lemon, looks on with less enthusiasm. 

The purple haired principal walks towards the truck and there’s genuine excitement in her eyes. “Wow,” she examines the truck up close and smiles, “Remind me to send Chewie a big basket of baked goods.”

They all turn to her stunned. 

As far as they knew, “Chewie” was the moniker used only by those closest to him. To the rest of the world he was Peter Chewbacca, fire station chief of Ladder 66. 

_ Who was this woman exactly?  _

“You know Chewie?” Gwen asks curiously.

Amilyn turns to her with a smile. “Of course, he and I are old pals,” there’s a gentle light in her eyes. “You probably don’t remember me,” she begins, shifting her focus to Ben who is regarding her quietly. “But I know you too, kid.” 

“You do?”

Amilyn nods. “Your parents, Chewie, and even your father,” she directs her gaze at Jannah who by now is completely intrigued, “we ran in the same circles.” She turns her attention back to Ben and this time, there’s a somber smile on her lips, “I’m sorry about Han. I was there you know, at his funeral. Your mom said you had left almost right after, so we didn’t get the chance to meet then.”

Ben nods. Almost immediately after his father was buried, he didn’t want to stay and mingle with others, so he took Kylo, hopped in his car and went for a long drive. A much needed long drive. 

Amilyn places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Time’s been a bitch, excuse my French, so Chewie, Leia, Lando and I haven’t caught up in god knows how long, but I’m glad to see my friend’s kids doing good.” 

“Small world,” Jannah states.

“Oh, it is. It really is.” 

The group make their way inside the school building and Amilyn briefs them of the schedule and the ins and outs of the school. Coruscant Elementary, as Amilyn explains, is a Pre-K through 5 school. Grades 1 through 4 are non-traveling students, which means they have one teacher delivering all core classes, which include English, Math, Science and Social Studies.

Fifth grade on the other hand is a bit different. To prepare them for Middle School, the fifth graders had different teachers for each subject area and would travel from classroom to classroom each period, rather than staying in one place. On top of their regular core classes, the group discovers that students also had periods dedicated to Gym, Coding and Foreign Languages. 

“It always feels weird being back in a school,” Gwen states as she eyes the countless pieces of student work hanging up in the hallway. 

“Are American schools all like this?” Hux asks, clearly trying to take in the explosion of art work and color around him.

Amilyn lets out a hearty chuckle, “We try to have the halls as decorated as possible. We want the kids to see bright colors and of course, showcase all their hard work.”

“Don’t mind him, his uppity ass was schooled in a dungeon.” Poe snorts, earning a heated glare from Hux.

“I went to a boarding school, Dameron, and I’m surprised you even know the word  _ uppity _ , let alone can pronounce it.” 

“I try my best for you, Hugs.” Poe smirks, bringing the red-head closer to him in a one armed hug. 

“You guys definitely seem like a fun bunch. I’m glad Chewie chose you guys to do the presentations.” Amilyn says to Gwen who is trying her best to keep her composure.

Fun bunch was true, yet if Amilyn truly knew the antics they got themselves into and the level of inappropriate banter that went on daily, they’d probably never be allowed to set foot in her school ever again.

The group makes it to the end of the hall and pauses in front of a classroom door, decorated with various pictures related to science and wildlife. This was their first stop. 

“I’m just going to give the teacher a heads up,” Amilyn states as she pushes open the door and walks in.

Gwen turns to her colleagues to recap their game plan. “Alright you lot, how do we want to start this? Should Jannah go first with her medical spiel, followed by Ben & Hux or should we start with a bang and have the strippers, err- firefighters talk about their uniforms and safety first.”

“Smooth,” Jannah snorts, giving the taller woman a high five. 

“While I appreciate your sexual fantasies of us,” Hux begins with an overly confident smirk, “I think it’s best if we start off. No offense, Jannah, but a bunch of kids would rather see the cool part rather than listen to you drone on with your medical jargon.” 

“None taken, Hugs.” Jannah says, casting him an overly forced smile. 

The classroom door opens once more and Amilyn steps out. “The kids are all set. We’ve asked them to be on their best behavior and to ask questions later. Are you guys ready?” 

Ben nods, walking past Hux and Gwen. “Hux and I will start. We’ll give our talk and Jannah can go after. While this is going, Phas will be taking pictures of the event, should you like and she’ll handle the questions at the end.” 

Amilyn nods, agreeing entirely with the plan. “Oh, before you begin, let me just call the teacher so you all can meet beforehand.” She promptly sticks her head back in the room, motioning for the instructor to join her. 

The funny thing about Jannah’s earlier comment about “being a small world,” was that Ben was about to experience firsthand what exactly that meant.

“Thanks for being a trooper.” Amilyn states and in an instant both Ben and Hux stare incredulously at the approaching form. He feels his chest tighten as he takes note of the familiar figure walking towards them. 

Without a doubt, it was  _ her _ . 

“Fucking hell,” Hux whispers as they watch with wide eyes, the approaching form of Rey, the very same Rey he had confronted just yesterday. 

The very same Rey who walked off with his dog. 

The very same Rey who apparently was a teacher at this school. 

At that moment Ben knew, that the big man upstairs was having way too much fun and was definitely fucking with him. 

As she nears the group, Ben watches silently as her demeanor shifts. The bright smile she had once had was now replaced as shock and confusion wash over, as if she had just been doused in ice cold water. Neither of them break eye contact as Amilyn proceeds to say, “Everyone, this is Rey Johnson, our 5th grade science teacher.” 

What a small world indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexa, play the "It's A Small World" theme song! :) Don't mind my lame dad jokes haha. Ok, so I did it again and ended with a cliffhanger because I have no shame haha...
> 
> * Here are some notes to hopefully help clarify things:
> 
> \- Turnout Gear: This is the name used to refer to the gear firefighters wear. Apparently, depending on the situation/severity of the fire, they have different versions of this gear. It is very heavy and definitely weighs them down.  
> \- Class B Uniform: This is the less formal uniform that firefighters wear. I googled firefighter uniforms and this appeared as being the more "casual" ensemble (please correct me if I'm wrong!)
> 
> \- So I envisioned Coruscant Elementary School to be on the smaller side, not a massive, overly populated school. The youngest students are in pre-k while the oldest are in 5th grade (hence a pre-k to 5 school for those not familiar with the American school system).  
> \- Grades 1 to 4 are "non-traveling" grades, which means they have 1 teacher delivering the core subject materials (Math, English, Science and Social Studies.)  
> \- Grade 5 is a "traveling" grade, which means students move from one class to another and have different teachers. Therefore, in this story, Rey is the 5th grade Science teacher.
> 
> Anyhoo, if you need further explaining let me know! Thanks again for showing this story love, hope to see you all in the next chapters to come.


	10. Encounters & Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, everyone!
> 
> So here we are, a nice long chapter and some Ben & Rey interaction! Thank you all again to those who've subscribed, commented and showed this story some love, you guys are the best!
> 
> On a side note, if you don't hear from me, I've challenged myself to read all the books I've binged-bought during quarantine (someone save me!) and also, I'm currently on a Korean drama binge-watching spree haha.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> RATING: M (Mature - for strong language)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Encounters & Exchanges**

****

Someone up there hated her, and she was more than certain that she was in hell.

Rey was not a firm believer in fate. The destiny mumbo-jumbo was more of Rose’s thing, not hers, and she humored her friend and her strange penchant for crediting anything and everything that happened _to the universe_. 

According to Rose, the universe worked in mysterious ways and whatever you desired, the universe would deliver. 

Rey was most certain that right about now the universe _hated_ her guts, because why in god’s name would they deliver Ben Solo to her. 

Sure she had thought about the man and had planned on reaching out. But as she correctly recalls, she was going to reach out _soon_ not now. Which is why she’s completely dumbfounded the moment she sees him standing by the door, dressed in a firefighter’s uniform.

_A firefighter? A firefighter, really? This guy saves lives?_

She’s at a complete loss for words and her mouth feels suddenly dry as she makes her approach. If the universe was truly hard at work, then she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. 

_Instead of those stupid heels I asked, can you please make me vanish?_

But alas, the universe does not listen to her.

It never did. 

No shoes, no ground swallowing her whole. 

Instead, she finds herself continuing her approach. Her feet felt heavy, weighed down. Her palms sweating, which she tries desperately to discreetly wipe on her jeans. Finally she nears the group and she finds herself standing face to face once more in front of Ben Solo and right next to him, as if things couldn’t get any worse, was his annoying sidekick. 

_Why now? Why here, of all places?_

“Everyone, this is Rey Johnson our 5th grade science teacher.” Amilyn says, but for some strange reason Amilyn and everyone else feel so distant. Her voice should be clear, but instead it sounds muffled. All Rey hears is the beating of her heart; fast, pulsing, drum like beats banging wildly against her chest. 

Rey feels the countless pairs of eyes on her and she realizes that she still hasn’t said a thing. She opens her mouth to speak, readying herself to say hello and introduce herself, but finds that she’s unable to do so. 

“What’s wrong with her?” She hears one of the firefighters say, a shorter male with dark hair and a curious gaze. His colleague, an impressively tall blond woman elbows him in the ribs, as she proceeds to apologize on his behalf. 

“Rey? Rey are you alright?” 

She can hear Amilyn’s voice, see their confused and concerned faces and expressions, yet for some reason she feels stuck and trapped and no matter how hard she wills it, her words don’t come out. 

Then out of the blue, she hears, “Ben Solo,” the all too familiar deep, baritone voice pulls her from her trancelike state and she finds herself staring at his extended hand. Long, nimble fingers are bared before her and she can’t help but continue to stare. 

Finally, she extends her own, grasping his hand with her clammy ones, and he firmly shakes it. His hands are large, much, much larger than her own and warm. For someone who lived such an active and dangerous lifestyle, his hands, much to her surprise were _very_ soft. Calloused in some spots, yet predominantly soft. 

Rey quickly catches herself and shakes away the unwanted thoughts. She feels a blush start to form as she prays to whatever deity is listening, to not make things obvious. 

_Now is definitely not the right time to be thinking about how soft his hand is!_

She tries to ignore the fact that she’s making physical contact with Ben, but the obvious awkwardness looms over them both. Shaking Ben’s hand felt weird, no, it felt wrong - _very wrong_ . After all, this man as Rose had put, was “ _BDE.”_ A bold, daring enemy, and currently the reason for her warring thoughts. 

Just yesterday, she had argued and screamed at this man, walked away from him and challenged him and now here they were, his larger hand holding hers gently, and carefully. 

“Rey, are you alright?” Amilyn prompts once more. 

Rey quickly realizes where she is and retracts her hand, as if she had just placed it over a hot stove and was finally just now feeling its effects. She turns to Amilyn with a lopsided smile. “S-sorry, I just had a moment, there.” She explains feebly. Amilyn returns her smile and she’s thankful that her administrator doesn’t say anything else. 

_God, I must look like an idiot._

_Get it together, Rey!_

Next to Ben and Hux, Rey finally takes a careful glance at the others with them. There’s three other people in their group, the shorter dark haired male whose name plate says P. Dameron, the tall blond, G. Phasma and finally the gorgeous dark skinned woman next to her, J. Calrissian. 

“Y-you’re the guest speakers,” Rey begins lamely and by now, she’s manifesting for the ceiling to just come down and crush her. “It’s nice to meet you all,” she adds simply. 

“Likewise, sweetheart. I’m Poe, that’s Gwen and Jannah, and _Sonny & Cher _over there are Hux and Ben.” Poe edges a bit closer to Rey, “His name is actually Armitage, but no one in their right mind has the time to say all that, so we call him Hugs or just Hux.” 

Rey nods at his words, as she commits their names and faces to memory. 

She refuses to make eye contact with Ben or Hux. Having them at her place of work was already awkward, having to acknowledge them in front of everybody, was another issue she didn’t want to tackle. 

From the corner of her eye, she watches as Gwen and Jannah cast her an all too knowing look.

Rey instantly freezes. She’s seen those looks before. It’s the same playful smirk Rose has every time when she teases her about a guy and Rey finds herself panicking.

_Shit. No! No! No!_

_Fucking Shit._

_They think I’ve got the hots for Solo!_

_No! No! No!_

Her inability to function properly and her momentary trancelike state had been _completely_ misinterpreted by the duo and Rey was too far in the deep end to get out. 

“That was quick,” Gwen comments with a smirk.

“Damn, Solo, we haven’t even gotten started yet.” Jannah teases, her smile widening like a cheshire cat. 

She tries to quickly formulate a retort, to save her from the misunderstanding but decides against it. After all, she was already a fumbling mess and she was pretty sure that anything that she’d say would just put her deeper in the grave she’s unknowingly made for herself.

Much to Rey’s surprise, Ben does not even flinch. He remains stoic and impassive and not even a blush creeps up on his cheeks. Running a hand through his hair, he sighs as he turns to the two women, who by now look like conspiratorial cheshire cats. 

“It’s not like that,” Ben responds calmly. Turning to Rey, he surprises her by adding, “I know her.” 

“Dog-napper!” Hux suddenly calls out, startling everyone in the group, and for a moment, Rey wishes that he had remained silent. “I can’t believe it! You work here?” He asks, unable to believe that she was actually here and right in front of them.

_That makes two of us, buddy._

“What is going on?” Amilyn asks carefully, clearly confused. 

Rey frowns at her new unwanted title. If he was annoying yesterday, he sure as hell was just as annoying today. “ _First_ of all, my name is Rey and _second_ , obviously I work here, you twit, why else would I be here?” 

It doesn’t take long for the gears to click into place and a look of realization dawn on Phasma and Jannah’s faces as the duo put two and two together.

“You’re the girl who took Kylo!” Gwen exclaims. Next to her, Jannah continues to stare in disbelief and awe at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, but do you all know each other?” Amilyn interjects, as she looks at Rey for answers.

“Somewhat. I know Ben.” She begins, which was technically not a lie considering she did _know_ him. “He was my dog’s _former_ owner.” Okay, so that part was still up for discussion.

She watches from the corner of her eye as Ben’s frown intensifies at the word, “former” but she pretends she doesn’t notice. 

She really didn’t want to spill her current dilemma to her boss right now. 

“Sounds like there’s more to that story,” Amilyn responds with her signature smile, “I’ll have to ask you more about it later. But now, the kids are waiting.” 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

The 5th grade class as Ben and the rest of the group learns is composed of about 30 students. 30, 10 to 11 year old children who are all eyeing them curiously as they make their way inside the classroom. 

Rey’s classroom is just as colorful and decorated. A mix of science posters, student work and projects are plastered everywhere. 

“You guys can put any of your things on my desk,” Rey says as she points to the desk, by the window. Ben gives a curt nod as he walks towards it, Hux following suit as Poe, Jannah and Phasma make their way to the back. He carefully places his equipment on the floor next to her table. “Sorry for the wait, class.” Rey begins as she stands before her students. “We just had a few things to get settled, but I’d like to introduce you all to our special guests, so let’s give a nice, warm, Coruscant Elementary welcome to the men and women of the Alderaan Fire Department.” 

Applause fills the room as Ben and the group awkwardly wave and acknowledge the kids. 

“Thank you all, for having us.” Hux says with a forced smile, standing next to Rey.

He begins to open his mouth to continue, but finds himself immediately cut off by an unexpected comment of, “Hey, your British! Just like Ms. Johnson!” Hux frowns at the chubby, blond-haired boy who dared interrupt him. “Are you related?” Another student calls out and Ben watches as Rey quickly walks towards the students, telling them to save questions or comments for later. 

“Yes, last time I checked, I indeed am.” The red-head replies with a forced smile, “as for our parentage, yes, every single Brit in this country is related. Can’t you see the resemblance?” From the back of the room, Jannah glares at him menacingly, mouthing for him to “be nice” while Gwen and Poe make futile attempts to stifle their laughter. 

Ignoring Jannah’s threats, Hux looks around with his piercing eyes, waiting and daring for anyone to speak up, and a satisfied smirk appears on his lips when he finds none. “So today, my colleague and I are going to talk to you about fire safety. As you can see, unless you are blind, to which I apologize, we are dressed in our turnout gear or as you lot may call, firefighter uniforms.” By now, both Gwen and Poe are shaking uncontrollably, a loud snort escaping from Gwen. Hux motions for Ben, who walks towards him. Using Ben as his model, he begins to name each part of the uniform, its purpose, its importance and how much it weighs. 

A chorus of “wows” and “that’s so cool,” fill the room as the kids all stare in awe, taking in all the information.

Ben casts a glance at Rey, who is standing by the door. She too has a look of fascination on her face, a complete opposite of the look of rage and ferocity from the day before. For a brief moment, she catches his gaze and neither one looks away. But in an instant, he is reminded once more of yesterday as a frown appears on her lips. He watches as she shifts her stance, crossing her arms over her chest. She raises a brow at him before promptly looking away. 

_Ah, there she is._

Hux continues to drone on about the uniform and even boasts about his lightning speed ability to put on the protective gear. Finally, he turns to Ben and says, “Alright, so that’s a simple breakdown of the uniform. Now, my friend here, Ben, is going to explain some fire safety tips you can use when you’re at home or even at school. Solo, they’re all yours.” 

The students clap as Hux steps to the side and Ben takes the stage. He’s done several talks before, and he no longer feels nervous when speaking in front of a crowd. Unlike Poe who was an absolute showman, or Hux who incorporated his dark sense of humor into these talks, Ben to put simply, got straight to the point. “So, who here knows what a smoke detector is?” 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

The talks continue for the duration of the period and Rey honestly feels that she’s learned a lot. Jannah, who she learns is a fire medic, is now explaining to the students the proper way to treat burns depending on their severity. A smile is on her lips as she observes her students as they hang on to the medic’s every word. Finally, after concluding her part of the presentation, Jannah steps to the side for Gwen, who is all smiles. 

“Alright, kids, it’s time for questions!” Gwen says. She lets out an amused chuckle as dozens of hands shoot up in the air, asking her to pick them. “Okay, let’s start with you, young man in the red shirt.” 

While Gwen handles the crowd, Rey watches as Ben slowly begins to maneuver his way towards her. 

She stiffens. 

She keeps her composure as he proceeds to stand next to her. There’s a good amount of space between them, which she’s thankful for but she still feels uneasy having him this close. Though Ben is not looking directly at her, his presence is still glaringly obvious. 

“Learned anything?” He suddenly asks.

“Yes, I did.” 

“Good.”

This had to be the most awkward conversation in the history of awkward conversations. 

“You and I still need to talk,” Ben continues, his eyes still focused on the ongoings before them.

“Not right now.”

“Obviously. Perhaps later? After school?” 

“Don’t you have a shift or something?” Rey asks, hoping to the heavens that he does and that he simply forgot. 

“My shift ends after this talk.” 

Rey nods. She sighs as she realizes that it’s time to face the music and that the universe has handed her this opportunity.

_Fuck you, universe. Seriously, fuck you._

“Sure,” she finds herself agreeing. She looks up at him and nods. “We can talk after school.” 

After concluding their presentation with her class, Ben and the group make their way to the other classrooms as scheduled. Standing by the door, she waves and thanks them as Amilyn ushers them to the next room. 

“I’ll see you later,” Ben reminds, “Don’t try to run either, I know where you work now.”

Whether he meant for it to be a joke or a threat, Rey was not amused. “I said I would,” she says a bit harshly before proceeding to retreat back into her classroom, shutting the door, a little too roughly behind her. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

By the time the school day ends, Ben is exhausted. Gwen, who had started off the day in an excitable mood was spent and after hearing the same questions asked over and over again, all the blond wanted was to go back to the station and sleep. 

“If I hear one more brat ask me about my height, I will hurl them across the yard.” Gwen states as she helps Hux and Ben stow their gear into the truck. 

“Well, consider our dues paid, ladies and gents. We won’t have to worry about this until next year.” Hux says, handing over some more gear to stow. 

“This year sucked,” Poe huffs, “not one date or number. I guess I’ve lost my touch.” 

“Looks like the _fuego_ was a no-no,” Gwen says as she chucks a helmet at him.

Poe sighs in defeat, “you guys good to go?” The driver engineer asks as he makes his way to the front of the truck. 

“You guys go ahead,” Ben states as he proceeds to strip down from his turnout gear, leaving him in his dark blue Alderaan Fire Department shirt and pants. He hands his gear to Hux, who looks less than pleased, but accepts it regardless. “I’m meeting with Rey.”

“Oh right, how weird was that meeting her today?” Jannah asks cautiously. 

“It was...unexpected,” Ben states, as he puts on his regular boots. He proceeds to walk to the passenger side of the truck to pull out his fire department issued fleece jacket. 

“You need help? Or back-up?” 

Ben shakes his head. This was a matter that he and Rey needed to solve and settle, and after yesterday’s fiasco, he was quite certain that bringing along his friends was not such a great idea.

“I’ll be okay. I’ll talk to you all later and let you know how it goes.” 

“Godspeed, bud.” Jannah says, hopping into the driver’s side of the vehicle.

“Get our boy Kylo back,” Gwen calls out from the other side. 

Ben watches as the others depart, before making his way to the front of the school, and plants himself by the steps. It’s a beautiful, crisp afternoon and after being in the turnout gear all day, he welcomes the cool breeze against his skin. 

“Someone had time to change.”

Looking up he sees Rey and with her is the same dark haired woman from yesterday, who he was surprised to find out was a teacher here too. Rose Tico, he recalled Amilyn saying. 

“I wasn’t going to walk around in my turnout gear.” He replies simply.

“That would have surely turned heads,” Rose interjects as she approaches him, “Hi, I’m Rose again by the way.” 

Ben nods as he takes her hand and shakes it.

“So, this is going to sound weird.” Rey begins. “My car is in the shop, so Rose is driving us back to my apartment.”

Ben looks at her confused. “Your apartment?” Ben asks quizzically, raising a brow. 

Rey gives him a curt nod, “Would you like to see Kylo?” 


	11. Reunions & Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey finds herself pushed by her best friend Rose to get a dog, to combat the loneliness she's been denying, she finds herself agreeing to it. After a trip to their local animal shelter, Rey is unsuspectingly drawn to the high-energy mixed breed dog that was supposedly found wandering around the side of the road. With her new companion in tow, things are looking up for Rey, until she finds herself clashing with Ben Solo, the man who claims to be the dog's real owner and who definitely wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy Tuesday!
> 
> Okay, so this is definitely longer than my usual chapters, I wrote 10 pages guys lol, but I wanted to get it out to you all as soon as I could! So just as a heads up, in this fic, Ben is 36 while Rey is 27 and Rose, 28. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you so much for all the feedback and love :) Glad you guys are liking and enjoying this story! The romance in this story is going to be a sloooooow one haha, so just sit tight! 
> 
> RATING: M (Mature - for strong language)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reunions & Decisions **

****

The ride to Rey’s isn’t an unpleasant one, but there’s a tension in the air that’s most definitely hard to miss. With Rose behind the wheel and Rey in the passenger side, Ben sits quietly in the backseat, looking out the window. Rose continues to chat animatedly, talking about anything and everything under the sun, while Rey listens and occasionally chimes in. 

Ben’s not entirely sure how to feel. Yesterday’s heated exchange seems miles away now, almost like a dream that didn’t even happen. A part of him wants to feel excited that he’s finally going to see Kylo again, yet, the other part, that nagging voice in his head, is telling him to not get his hopes up. 

He wasn’t quite sure what Rey’s motives were or did she even have a motive? Was he overthinking things?

Why the sudden change of heart?

And what exactly did this mean for them? 

There’s a plethora of questions he wants to ask her, but for now he bites his tongue and waits. 

“Thanks for the presentation by the way,” Rose says, casting him a quick glance from her rearview mirror. “The kids really liked it, you guys were great.”

Ben looks up to meet her eyes, “Glad the kids liked it. Thanks for having us.” His response is short and straight to the point, but then again, they are _still_ strangers to him and he’s never been one to talk more than what was necessary. 

“So, how long have you been a fireman?” 

Ben closes his eyes. This woman was initiating small talk, and oh how he disliked small talk.

From the get-go, he was aware that Rose was a talker. During the fire safety presentation for her class, she had asked a _ton_ of questions, even more than the kids. Hux had even jokingly referred to her as Tinkerbell on speed and for once in a very long time, the lively teacher actually managed to crack a smile from Hux. 

“About 18 years,” Ben finds himself saying. Not wanting to be rude, he decides he could humor the two with bits of his life. After all, he wanted to be pleasant with them and not have another repeat of yesterday’s disaster. “I started as a volunteer and worked my way up.”

“Whoa, you look great for an older guy!” Rose says genuinely impressed, “drop that skin care routine, dude. What are you 36? 37?”

“Jeez, Rose!” Rey chastises. For the first time since their quick exchange at the steps of the school, Rey quickly turns to face him, “Ignore her, she’s just being nosy. You don’t have to answer her if you don’t want to.” 

Ben chuckles lightly, “It’s fine. I’m 36.” 

“Yeah, I _definitely_ want whatever you’re having.” Rose commends with a beaming grin, completely ignoring the stern look Rey shoots her way. “All that heat and debris, ugh, my skin would be a nightmare.”

Rey shakes her head as her friend continues to chat away about skin care, going in full detail about various treatments and products. Ben is glad that he’s been taken out of the conversation and he refocuses his attention to the view outside his window. They’ve just passed the main square, where he and Rey had met up and were now passing by a more residential area. 

About fifteen minutes later, Rose pulls up to a parking area of what appears to be an apartment complex. “Here we are, kids.” Rose states, putting her car into park. “For obvious reasons, I will not be joining you, but please try not to kill each other.” Rey rolls her eyes as she unbuckles her seatbelt and steps out of the vehicle. Ben follows suit and stands awkwardly to the side as Rey and Rose exchange their goodbyes.

With her bag and things in tow, Rey stands next to Ben, watching as Rose pulls out of the parking area. “Make love, not war!” Rose calls out to them before speeding away. The brunette beside him laughs as they watch her zoom into the distance.

“She never listens,” Rey mumbles to herself as she adjusts the straps of her bag on her shoulder.

“Pardon?”

“Rose. She’s an accident waiting to happen. She drives way too fast and never listens.” She explains with a slight shake of her head. 

“She was driving alright to me,” Ben states and Rey lets out a light laugh. 

“Trust me, she only did that because _you_ were on board.” 

He’s not entirely sure what she means, but he doesn’t linger on it. Instead, he proceeds to follow as Rey makes her way towards the building’s entrance. The apartment complex is modern and clean, very reminiscent to an old apartment complex he used to live in before becoming a homeowner. Lining the building are rows and rows of flower beds, adding a vibrant splash of color to the surroundings. A thought suddenly occurs to him as he recalls how much Kylo loves flower beds, or rather rolling around and destroying them. He surveys the rows and feels relieved when he sees them all intact. 

_Good boy, at least you haven’t been causing a mess around here._

Before entering the lobby, Ben, whose reflexes clearly were acting on impulse, quickly reaches for Rey’s wrist. His sudden contact surprises them both, as she whips her head back to look at him. He knows he should let go, but he doesn’t. He keeps it firmly on her wrist, his grip loose enough to not leave a mark. 

“Thanks,” Ben quickly says, suppressing Rey’s heated words that were bound to come as a result of his bold move. He watches as she relaxes, not fully, but enough to hear him out. “Thanks for doing this.”

“You’re welcome.” Her response soft, barely above a whisper. 

He finally lets go of her wrist and like lightning, Rey brings her arms closer to her, folding it across her chest. The two remain standing in front of her building, neither one making a move and Ben sees this as an opportunity to ask, “You also called him Kylo earlier, back at the school and I wanted to know _why_.” 

There’s a light in her eyes, a sudden spark and realization that she indeed had referred to the dog who she had named _Alfredo_ as Kylo. Ben watches and waits as Rey carefully calculates her words. 

“He’s always going to be my Alfredo,” her words are measured. Slowly, she looks up and their eyes meet. This time, her gaze is not filled with anger, but rather a sadness that he knew oh too well, “but he _was_ and still _is_ Kylo.” 

He lets her answer linger for a moment, giving a nod as a response. He doesn’t say more, and Rey takes his silence as a signal to continue their trek to her apartment. As he walks quietly a few steps behind, he makes up his mind then and there that if this situation is painful and difficult for him, it sure as hell was just as painful and difficult for Rey. Outside of her apartment complex, Ben Solo makes the decision to keep an open mind and an open heart. 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Rey finds herself, yet again, at war with her thoughts. 

_Why, just why in god’s name did I invite him over?_

_What the hell did I just do?_

During the ride back to her place, she had been consumed by her thoughts as Rose continued to prattle away. She was thankful that Ben was not a talker, or at least for the duration of the ride he was quiet and would only chime in when asked. Secretly, she had tried to sneak glances at Ben from the side view mirror; it felt absolutely surreal that Ben Solo, the _very same_ Ben Solo who she had argued and yelled at the day before, was seated in her best friend’s car on the way to her place. 

The universe sure had a messed up sense of humor and she was not here for it.

By the time they get to her apartment, Rey feels her heart rapidly beating against her chest. She bids a quick goodbye to Rose, who of course, tells her to “play fair and not bite,” adding an unwanted wink for emphasis. Rey rolls her eyes at her friend’s words and as she stands next to Ben and watches her speed off from her parking lot calling out to them to, “make love, not war,” Rey suddenly feels more alone now. 

It’s just her and Ben.

Alone.

No Rose, no Hux, no one else but the two of them.

Without saying a word, she makes her way to the building’s entrance as Ben quietly follows behind her. They are almost to the door when she feels a sudden tug at her wrist. She stiffens instantly, completely shocked by the sudden contact and confused as to what could have possibly merited it. Rey wastes no time and turns to face Ben. She’s ready to call him out for his actions, and the look in his eyes clearly shows he knows this too. 

“Thanks.” Rey finds herself biting her tongue. His words clearly a surprise to the both of them. “Thanks for doing this.” There’s sincerity in Ben Solo’s eyes, a complete departure from the ferocity and rage that she knew he was capable of. After all, she had witnessed his rage firsthand just yesterday. 

She’s not quite sure how to respond to this and offers a weak, “you’re welcome,” her voice barely above a whisper. 

When he finally releases his hold on her wrist, she quickly pulls both arms away from him, folding them across her chest. For a while they stand in complete silence. The same awkward tension that surrounded them at school, surrounds them now. 

“You also called him Kylo earlier, back at the school and I wanted to know _why_.” 

Realization slowly dawns on her. Yes, she did. She did refer to the dog in question as Kylo rather than the new name she had given him. It should have bothered her, the fact that she was acknowledging Ben’s ownership towards the dog, but instead she lets it go.

“He’s always going to be my Alfredo,” she begins as she locks gazes with him. His honey colored eyes are not burning with hatred or rage for her, instead there is a calm, an understanding within them. Her chest feels tight and her heart feels heavy and she prays to the heavens that her voice doesn’t falter as she says, “but he _was_ and still _is_ Kylo.” 

She’s glad when he doesn’t say any more and takes it as her cue to keep walking. She fishes her keys from her purse and unlocks the lobby door. Usually, she’d make a pit stop to her mailroom but with Ben beside her, she makes a mental note to do it later. 

“There’s no elevator in my building,” She says, leading him towards a side door that leads to a winding staircase, “I’m on the fifth floor.” 

A smirk appears on Ben’s lips as he steps in front of her to begin his ascent, “you forget what I do for a living,” he says, the smirk still lingering on his lips. Rey looks away, slightly embarrassed.

_Of course._

_Climbing these stairs is nothing to him._

By the time they get to her floor, Ben looks tireless and ready to take on more sets of stairs, while Rey shifts her things uncomfortably, furiously tucking the strands of her hair that had fallen from her bun. 

“This way,” she directs, as she moves past Ben and begins to walk towards the end of the hall. “This is me,” she says as she stops in front of a black door. On the front of the door is a metal plaque that indicates her apartment number, 504. 

She’s in the process of inserting her key, when all of a sudden they both hear the familiar bark from behind the door. Beside her, Ben stands silently still, but his eyes say it all. 

She gently pushes the door open and in an instant she is peppered by licks and kisses. Rey laughs, taking it all in. “I miss you too, boy” she says as he continues to jump excitedly around her. Sensing the other human beside her, and realizing who it is, her four-legged friend becomes even more excited as he darts towards Ben, nearly knocking him down as he showers him with an endless amount of licks and kisses. The dog’s joy and absolute elation is evident and clear, and Rey feels the familiar pain in her chest as she watches the two.

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Holding Kylo in his arms feels almost like a dream. A dream that Ben never wants to wake up from. 

“Hey, bud. Did you miss me?” He asks in between fits of laughter as Kylo continues to pepper him with slobbery licks and kisses. “I’m taking that as a yes.” Ben laughs as Kylo barks excitedly. He stands on both hind legs, trying his best to get as close to Ben as possible, nearly knocking him down. “Easy boy, easy. I’m here, I’m here.” He reassures but Kylo is too excited, too happy to listen. 

Though he saw Kylo yesterday, today’s reunion with him was different, it was lighter, and much better. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Ben whispers as he holds Kylo close, “so, so much.” 

As if truly understanding his words, Kylo does not stop showing his love and continues to express it to the fullest. He continues to lick and get as close to Ben as possible, enjoying the rubs and hugs his human showers him in return. 

“He’s due for a walk,” Rey says, briefly interrupting their moment. She’s moved herself away from the door and is standing inside her hallway, regarding them both carefully. 

“Is that what you want? Do you want to go for a walk?” Ben asks his excitable friend, whose tail continues to wag furiously. 

“Do you want to take him for a walk?” Her question catches him completely off guard and he finds himself unsure of what to say. He watches as the corner of Rey’s lips twitch into a smile, “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Ben catches himself and quickly regains his composure. 

_Don’t be weird, Solo._

_Don’t be weird about this._

“Sure, I’d like to.” Rey gives a curt nod as she hands him his collar and leash. He watches as she carefully puts it on Kylo. 

“I usually take him around the block. There’s a tree not far from here that he likes to use.”

Ben looks at her as she places the leash in his hand, “You’re not coming?” 

“No. I figured, I’d give you some space and give you two a moment.” Rey states simply, scratching Kylo’s ear.

Ben gives a curt nod. “How do you know I won’t run off with him?” He asks teasingly. 

Not long after the words have come out, Ben wishes he hadn’t said them. 

_Shit. Why did I do that?_

_Way to go, Solo._

_Way to ruin the moment._

Rey’s light laughter fills the room and he feels slightly relieved at her response. “Well, Ben, are you going to run off with him?” she asks, her tone playful and light. 

“No, ma’am.” Ben replies, a small smile starts to form on his lips, “Fireman’s honor.”

“Well, even if you were to run away with him, as you so eloquently put,” she steps closer to Ben with a smirk on her lips as she proceeds to thrust a plastic bag in his hand, “I know where _you_ work.” 

Ben chuckles at her words, or rather his own words. With Kylo in tow, the two slowly make their way out her door and towards the stairs.

Rey sighs as she watches the two, “We’ll talk when you guys come back,” she calls out. 

Ben looks back at her and nods. “We will. We’ll be back soon.” 

**⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫**

Heartache comes in many different forms. For Rey, it was watching her four legged companion walk out the door with Ben Solo. Even though he was coming back to return him and the two still had a lot of things to hash out, she couldn’t help but feel her heart constrict at the sight before her. 

Kylo was happy, so very happy and she knew that although Kylo was happy with her too, she could not fill the years and memories he had spent with Ben. The dog truly loved his owner and she knew in her heart that Ben loved him more than anything. 

With some time to herself, she takes out her phone and dials Rose’s number. The other line rings a few tries, before her friend finally picks up. “Hey, girl. How’s it going over there?” 

“Ben is out with Kylo right now. He went to take him for a walk.” Rey states simply, making her way towards her kitchen. 

“Oh shit, that’s some fast progress right there!” Rose exclaims from the other end. “How does that make you feel?”

_Miserable._

_Sad._

_Scared._

_Alone._

_God, I don’t want to be alone. Not again._

Rey sighs. She moves towards her stove to prepare herself, and perhaps Ben, a cup of coffee. “I’m scared, Rose.” she admits. “I’m scared of losing him.”

“Did you guys talk yet? Or are you guys going to?” Rose asks, her voice taking a far more somber note. 

“Not yet,” Rey replies. “But we will when they come back.”

“Rey, whatever the outcome is, I want you to always know that I’m here for you. I’m sorry that this unfortunate mishap happened to you but think of it this way, you reunited a lost dog with it’s owner, an owner who loves and cares for him deeply.” 

_But I love and care for him deeply too._

_I’m his owner too._

Rey wants to argue but decides against. She feels torn. She’s lost and she’s torn. She thinks about how maybe inviting Ben had been a mistake, but quickly crushes the thought away as she recalls how happy his presence had made Kylo. 

Kylo was happy, yet here she was, sad and conflicted. 

She thinks about her pending conversation with Ben and begins to worry where it would even lead. 

_If I tell him I want to keep Kylo, what will he say?_

_If he tells me he’s taking back Kylo, what will I do?_

She’s already taken Kylo away from Ben once, could she do it again? Did she have it in her to be heartless? Did Ben have it in him to do the same? 

She listens as Rose drones on about her doing the right thing by setting things straight, and how no matter the end result, it was all going to be okay.

A few moments later, she hears the buzz of her intercom. “They’re back,” Rey says, her heart rapidly beating once more as she walks towards her intercom and buzzes them in.

“Deep breaths, girl and remember, you’ve got this.” 

She hangs up the phone and proceeds to walk towards her door, waiting for the two. Rey knows deep down what she has to do, but the lingering question that plagues her, is whether she has the strength to do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and greetings!  
> This is my very first Archive of Our Own post. However, I am no stranger to fanfiction (I've been writing through Fanfiction.net for many years - Bleach and Naruto fanfiction was my life haha)
> 
> Things you must know about the author & this story:  
> 1\. The idea of this story came from a writing prompt from the book "5,000 writing prompts." It is as follows - "She adopted the dog from the shelter. Weeks later, the original owner tracks the dog down."  
> 2\. I have NO IDEA about how dog adoption works haha. I know that dog's have trackers and all these fancy gadgets nowadays so it's easier to track them down if they get lost, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend it's not that simple ok? haha!  
> 3\. This is my first Star Wars fandom fic. So go easy on me folks!  
> 4\. There is an Adam Driver interview on YouTube where he talks about his real life dog Moose and how his dog had a brother and was being adopted and how the owner's of that dog named him "Alfredo," hence the reference in my fic haha!  
> 5\. Comments and feedback are welcome! If you happen to not like my story, hey, that's okay! There's plenty of others on this site to choose from. 
> 
> Until next chapter folks!


End file.
